Once more with felling
by reron7
Summary: The Haliwell fammily thought that they were safe... were they wrong
1. Chapter 1

"Funny really funny" spoke a sarcastic Chris as he took off his shirt that was covered in green demon goo to the now laughing Bianca next to him

"How was I to know that the demon explodes into green mud?" complained Bianca as she took off her shoes now completely covered into green goo

"I don't know does the name glibber demon give you a hint?" continued Chris sarcastically as he took of his pants that were now just as his shirt completely green and dripping with the former demons blood

"Hmm… I don't know suddenly the idea doesn't seem that bad" as she put her arms around the half naked Chris kissing him. Chris orbed out with Bianca in his arms leaving only their dirty clothes behind and orbed in their shower

The Manor, one month later

A sweaty Piper just placed the roast on the table and took of her gloves

"You know Chris moved out two months ago and your cooking no matter how good wont persuade him to come back" said Leo from the door

"I know, I know it was just the initial shock of my second born moving across the continent!" snapped Piper

"Its just Chicago its not as if they moved to… New York" countered Leo "Not to mention that both he and Bianca can orb, shimmer you know that" Piper glared at Leo as the front door opened and closed

"Hey mom, dad" yelled Melinda, Piper and Leos daughter and youngest child

"I'm on it," said Leo "Hi Mel what's wrong?"

"Nothing special I just wanted to ask when Wy and the others will come cause I'm going out later with Jenny and the girls" but before Leo could answer Melinda whispered

"Quick how do you vanquish Grimlocks?"

"They will be here about…" Leo pretended to look at his watch as if he was calculating every second

"Why don't you look in the book?" he whispered back

"Mom caught me two days ago looking up Brute demons and if she catches me again I'll…"

"…Never hear the end of it?" asked Piper from the doorstep as both Melinda and Leo froze

"You know only because I'm 50 years old doesn't mean I'm deaf," snapped Piper on both of them

"How long have you been standing there?" asked Mel tensely

"You're grounded," responded Piper

"That long huh?"

"Don't be funny with me young lady" snapped Piper "How many times do I have to tell you demon hunting is dangerous you could get yourself killed or worse!" Piper had definitely started to yell and as both Leo and Mel knew it was better to cut her off quick before she could get in a real row

"Mom I'm saving innocents…"

"You are to young to be saving anyone or anything besides your math grade that is", retorted Piper

"But Wyatt and Chris do it all the time and…"

"Your brothers are powerful witches and they both have several years of experience in saving innocents and demon hunting, unlike you…"

"Mom I can levitate, heal others, have premonitions and I have telekinetic powers and besides I'm 17 if I'm not going to get some experience in hunting demons now…"

"This is not an open debate", said Piper with a glare that made any other argument useless and silenced her daughter equally fast as in just that same moment Wyat orbed in with a broad grim on his face that vanished in seconds as he saw the expressions on Piper and Melinda, only Leo seemed to have remained looking for a way to calm the situation

"Wyat how's work" he asked cheerfully hoping to distract both his wife and daughter

"Fine dad…" started Wyat having caught his fathers rather obvious bate

"You are not going to hunt does Grimlocks" cut Piper in ignoring them both

"But…"

"I'll vanquish them first thing in the morning and that's my finale say on this matter"

"Fine" said Mel her voice shaking as she stormed up the stairs slamming loudly her bedroom door shut with her TK

"Wyat go wash up, dinner will be in a couple of minutes", said Piper as she too stormed out into the kitchen angrily

"I'll talk to Piper you talk to Mel" said Leo

"Good idea" answered Wyat and orbed in front of Mel's door and knocked, nobody answered he knocked again but this time the door swung open, Mel was lying on her bed various things were floating around through the room via Mel's telekinesis

"You okay?" he asked while he avoided several CD's that almost hit him while he sat on the end of Mel's bed

"Why does she have to be so difficult? Its not is if I run at the demons yelling, "_Hey I'm a witch and the daughter of Piper Halliwell please vanquish me!_" and I'm a telekinetic I can protect myself…" snapped Mel

"She only wants to protect you know that", said Wyat an waved with his arm orbing all the various objects to the rightful places

"The pencils usually stay next to my PC", said Mel sarcastically as she looked across the room " And besides what's she going to do baby sit me until I'm 30 or something"

"Of course not", said Wyatt softly " You know that she loves you and that she would give an arm for you" continued Wyatt

"Yeah I know", answered Mel exasperated

"You coming down?"

"Yeah I'll be right down" said Mel and watched Wyat orb in a swirl of blue sparks, Mel walked towards her mirror and started to take of her make up. Unnoticed by anyone the astral form of Rex Buckland appeared next to Mel he kneed next to her whispering in her ear, Mel felt a shudder go down her spine as she suddenly stood up and left her room


	2. Chapter 2

"What was that about?" asked Leo while looking at Piper who was furiously chopping vegetables

"She's being reckless, she could end dead if she doesn't stop looking for trouble it's not as if we don't attract enough trouble as it is with out having to worry if Melinda is going to run in with a demon she cannot defeat" it seemed that Leo's question opened a vent of frustration that Piper had been suppressing for quite a while

"Piper I know that you are worried but Mel is going have to learn how to handle her self when we are not here, like Chris and Wyatt did you know that" continued Leo

"Yes… but what was the first rule we made the boys follow when we let them go fight demons?" it seemed more like a point then a question that Piper was making

"First vanquish the demon then bicker?" answered Leo with a smirk Piper simply glared at him before continuing

"If you can't beat him orb out either to us or to your aunts"

"So this is all because Mel can't orb?" asked a slightly confused Leo

"Yes…No I mean it was easier with them then with Mel because the always had an escape route which Mel unfortunately doesn't have"

"Piper only because they can orb doesn't mean that they can always escape you know that there are a number of possibilities they orbing powers could be blocked…"

"Don't remind me" she cut him of as the sound of orbs could be heard from the dining room

XXX

Wyatt had just entered the bathroom as two hands wrapped themselves around him from behind hugging him

"Ann that you?" he asked jokingly

"Of course it's me or do you have another wife hidden of somewhere?" retorted Ann sounding equally playful as Wyatt turned around looked in his wives blue eyes and kissed her passionately

"So how been my parents treating you?" he asked as they parted

"They known me since we were 14" she answered as Wyatt washed his hands " And your mom helped me with our stuff while we moved in"

"Mom did that? Were was dad?"

"He was "up there" in some meting thingy"

"Oh… so did you reach your parents?" he asked a bit tensely knowing that his wife knowing that she had a bad relationship with her parents

"Got my dads secretary said that they are in Paris, somewhere in some meeting and that she doesn't know were to reach my mom"

"You okay" he asked a bit concerned

"Yeah nothing new you know that…"

"Wy, dad, mom anyone here?" Ann was cut off by Chris voice coming down stairs

XXXXX

As Piper entered the dining room she saw Mel hugging Bianca while an overprotective Leo was hugging Chris. Piper smiled remembering how a devoted father Leo had become and especially to Chris.

"Hey little bro" Wyatt's voice saved Chris from his fathers embrace as Wyatt relived his father and pulled his younger brother into a hug while messing with his hair

"Wy stop that!" protested Chris to no avail while Ann hugged Bianca

"Dinner is served" spoke Piper finally from the doorway

XXXX

1 hour later

"So how are aunt Phoebe and uncle Jason?" asked Chris as he went with his hand over his full stomach

"Oh you know Jason is complaining about the fact that Kate and Lily are using to much of their magic while Phoebe is way to busy with the Bay mirror" answered Piper

"Oh yeah she became the editor in chief after Elise retired some…" spoke Chris while trying to remember when Elise had actually retired

"Two weeks ago" added Mel with a grim while sitting opposite of Chris

"Anyway have you guys had any trouble moving back in?" asked Leo interrupting the coming argument before it actually began and earning himself a glare from Mel

"Moved back in?" asked a puzzled Bianca " What happened to your apartment uptown?"

"It blew up," explained Ann

"It blew up? How that happen?" now it was Chris who sounded both concerned and irritated

"Gas leak" answered Ann while rolling her eyes

"So there was no magic involved?" Chris continued sounding genuinely surprised as Piper stood up and started to pick up the dishes with Leo by her side

"Well you can't say that since the explosion was ignited by fireball that was frown by a what was it again?" Ann asked her husband

"A warlock, probably thought that I was some second rate witch, boy was he wrong", he answered with a smirk an continued "Luckily no one was hurt I vanquished him easily and then orbed the people out" he explained

"You orbed them out?"

"Don't worry used memory dust on them later, they have no clue how they got out"

"You sure?"

"Positive"

"You okay" asked Bianca while looking at Ann knowing that things like that could be traumatic for non magical people

"Yeah things like this might have shocked me when I was 15 or 16 but after 8 years with our twice blessed here nothing can throw me out of the loop that easily"

"8 years we've been together for that long? How did I survive them?" said Wyatt in mock shock

"The same way you are going to survive this night…on the couch," replied Ann with a smirk as Mel started to laugh and Leo and Piper returned to the table carrying the dessert

XXXXX

The underworld

"Buckland you useless sack of meat your powers aren't affecting them at all, the master is going to be furious" spoke a hooded figure

"It takes time to affect witches and especially these witches," replied Rex Buckland with disgust as he stood up and brushed the dust of his pants

"You had a month to manipulate them and you can't even affect the youngest of the matriarchs children", the hooded figure snapped, "You know that the master won't be pleased and I'm not going to be here to suffer his wrath…"

"It will be done tonight they will be unsuspecting as your master wishes it" he responded

"It better be Buckland or he will put you back were he found you" snarled the figure and shimmered out leaving Rex Buckland alone in the cave

XXXXX

Chris and Bianca wanted to go back to their apartment but Piper had insisted that they stay overnight in the manor and eventually both Bianca and Chris gave in and now they were lying in the guest room asleep Wyatt and Ann lay in their room (formerly Paige's). While the others were firmly asleep Chris jerked up suddenly awake Bianca sat up next to him, one second after Chris woke up, an energy ball in her hand ready to vanquish anything demonic in the room when she saw nothing she looked at Chris who was also sitting looking quite pale and disturbed

"What's wrong? Another nightmare?" she asked softly as she extinguished the energy ball in her hand

"Yeah" he sighed, "I saw dad"

"What happened was he hurt?" she asked concerned

"No he was fine, kinda, we were on some island and he was angry with me because of something" he answered as Bianca turned the lamp to her left on "He attacked me with a sword" he confessed while Bianca looked confused at him

"Your father? Leo?"

"It was just a nightmare Bi no need to worry" he answered and lay back on the bed

"I would completely agree with you if this wasn't the who knows what time you woke up in the middle of the night sweating and in shock" she spoke softly as she put her arm across Chris chest "You should tell them maybe they know something"

"Yeah right and what am I supposed to tell them?" he said while wrapping his arm around Bianca

"Well about your nightmares and what's going on in your head"

"Now there is a conversation I'm looking forward too "hey mom do you remember kicking me out of the house with the aunts and dad trying to kill me with a sword oh and pass me the butter please"" he said sarcastically while Bianca giggled

"Oh what am I going to do with you?" she asked as Chris kissed her

"Go back to sleep we are going to figure out something in the morning" he said closing his eyes Bianca looked at him for a couple of moments before she closed her eyes to and fell asleep again. An hour later a hooded female figure appeared before the steps leading towards the bedrooms of the Halliwells she turned around and then quietly began to climb the stairs suddenly she rushed upwards touching the wall briefly startled by the sound of the front door opening and seeing Melinda P. Halliwell entering the house. She wore a black coat beneath it a red skirt that barely reached her knees a white top and her favorite shoes she quietly walked towards the stairs when she noticed something peculiar on the floor

"_Mud on moms carpet?_" she thought while looking at the brown stains that were obviously made by boots but the person wearing must have been female judging by the size and since when did he mother go of to bed without checking the household? It could mean only one thing she quickly jumped up the stairs while touching the wall were the hooded figure had moments before and was thrown into a premonition

A hooded woman reaching towards the Book of Shadows/ a younger aunt Phoebe running down a deserted corridor only to found by demons and killed by there energy balls/ Phoebe's grave with the date 1975-2008/ The hooded woman touching the Book while the book started to glow in an attempt to protect itself / Her aunt Paige young fighting a pair of darklighters while handing her husband a newborn baby probably her firstborn her son Jamie she turned again only this time there were three darklighters they shot arrows at Paige/ Paige's grave the date 1977-2012/ The woman reading a spell from the book while the book itself gloved furiously trying to protect itself/ her mother sobbing in her bed Piper looked heartbroken / Pipers grave the date 1973-2009/ Her father in some form of a court a man sentencing him/ Leos grave 1924-2004/ A portal opening behind the woman and with that the vision ended

Furiously Mel ran up the stairs only to find the woman standing on front of the attic door Mel quickly flung her hands out sending the woman flying across the corridor, which lead to the bedrooms

"Bitch who are you and what are you doing here" she yelled at the hooded woman, while wondering where everybody was

"They will not help you and I shall rescue him" spoke the woman her voice cold with furry suddenly she flung her arms up sending a wave of flames towards Melinda who just managed to doge them in the nick of time by levitating above them

"I don't give a shit lady who you are trying to rescue nobody attacks my family and lives to tell the tale" retorted Melinda as she sent a vase flying towards her attacker unfortunately the woman sent another flame wave incinerating the vase and almost hitting Mel, when she looked up she saw not one but two identical women approaching her

"What you started breeding while I wasn't looking?" she spoke sarcastically as the two figures launched two fire balls at Melinda that she barely managed to deflect

"Hey a little help here!" she yelled one fire throwing something was enough she didn't need two it was almost as the demon knew that nobody was going to help her.

Luckily for Mel the demon was mistaken as a sleepy Chris, wearing only blue pants in which he slept in followed by an yawning Bianca in her nightgown, exited the his room

"What's all the racket", he asked as he looked from Mel towards the two demons and flicked his wrists trying to freeze them but nothing happened, they sent another flame wave but luckily Chris froze that in mid air

Now jumped Bianca into action and flung her arms towards the two demons trying to vanquish them with two energy balls but unfortunately she didn't summon two energy balls out of her hands but a stream of rose petals which were harmless. The commotion had however awoken Piper and Leo who were looking slightly confused then a third door opened revealing a half naked Wyatt only in his boxer shorts

"What took you so long?" snapped a furious Melinda as her mother flicked her wrists on one of the two demons but instead of blowing her up she only vanished

"Astral projection, shit", concluded Chris

"Hey no cursing in this house mister" scolded a distracted Piper but before either of the Halliwells could do something they all were flung backwards by the demon all except Bianca whose stomach was glowing and Wyat who protected himself and Mel with a force field

"Hey take a hike" and with that Wyatt blinked and blasted the demon only she vanished just as the one before

"Oh crap" realized Mel and quickly ran towards the attic followed by Bianca, Wyatt and Chris whom Leo had just healed and who was just busy with healing Piper who still lay unconscious on the floor

Once they reached the attic the only found a blue glowing portal but before anyone could say anything Mel ran right into it without an explanation yelling, "We got to stop her" and was followed by Chris, Bianca and Wyatt


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or anything associated with them…unfortunately

XXXXXXX

A blast of light filled the attic of the Halliwell manor as Melinda came crashing on the floor followed by Chris and Bianca, which landed on Chris, both in their PJ/nightgown and last but not least came a half naked Wyatt only wearing his boxer shorts and was sent flying through the portal and landed next to Mel who was just getting to her feet. Quickly she scanned the sunlit room looking for an intruder.

"Wasn't it 3:00 am a couple of moments ago?" asked Bianca as Chris helped her to her feet

"It was a time portal" explained Mel while still looking around noticing how much the attic had changed now it looked like a place were people would cram up with stuff unlike the future were it was filled with bookcases with ancient tomes, scrolls, potion ingredients and various weapons some acquired from dead demons and others found and used against demons

"How do you know that?" asked a confused Wyatt as he started to take in his surroundings

"Two ways the first I had a vision before we started fighting and that's how I knew that she was up there and secondly do you see any of our baby stuff?" she asked pointing towards the corner behind them

"You mean the stuff that mom wouldn't throw away no matter how much we begged?" asked Chris as he to now started looking around the attic with Bianca at his side "You are right we are in a different time but when the past or the future?"

"Definitely the past but the question is how far back are we?" but before either of them could make any more assumptions the attic door opened and in came Paige and Phoebe both looking stunned at the group of visitors in front of them their jaws dropped

"We're not demons!" all four of them yelled in union as Chris continued, "There was this time portal and we…"

But before he could continue both Paige and Phoebe shrieked and started to run towards the group Phoebe yelling "Oh my God, oh my God" followed closely by a crying Paige who was shrieking "Out of my way!" and both of them jumped at Chris hugging him tightly

Now it was Melinda's Wyatt's and Bianca's turn to look more then confused at the younger versions of Paige and Phoebe, who were refusing to let go of Chris mumbling something like "you made it" and "don't ever do that again do you hear"

"You sure this isn't some twisted twilight zone version of the past?" asked a slightly bemused Mel while looking at Chris who was struggling for breath under both Paige and Phoebe

"Anything possible" shrugged Wyatt while Bianca looked lost in thought

"Aunt Paige… and Phoebe… can't breath" he finally managed to push out while his aunts finally let go grinning like idiots at him

"He called us aunts!" squealed Phoebe

"I know I'm not deaf", retorted Paige next to her while rubbing her ear "Oh and you brought a couple of friends along…I hope" continued Paige while looking at Wyatt and Bianca's nudity

"Hey how come we don't get hug", asked Wyatt slightly bemused

Paige and Phoebe's eyes almost popped out as they realized who Wyatt actually was quickly Paige hugged him while Phoebe looked a bit nervous

"So Wyatt one small question?" she asked

"Why watt' s up aunt Phoebe?", he asked as his eyebrows pulled together in confusion

"Are you good?" she asked as the attic fell silent Paige looked as if she could strangle her older sister it was Chris who answered

"Of course he's good what kind of stupid question is that?" Phoebe looked as if a great weight was lifted of her shoulders as she to now hugged a confused Wyatt

"Does your girlfriends?" asked Paige while pointing towards Mel and Bianca

"I'm their sister", snapped Mel while pointing at her brothers Phoebe looked like she got hit by horse while Paige yelled "YES oh thank you GOD"

"What are you hiding?" asked Bianca her voice with out emotion as she gained the whole attention of the room

"Nothing why would you think we are hiding anything Bianca?" asked Phoebe with a smile hoping to cover up her tracks while Paige rolled her eyes

"Then explain how you knew my name?"

"Your name? I know your name?" the time travelers looked at Phoebe while Bianca raised one of her eyebrows

"You just called me Bianca, how do you know my name?" she asked again this time a bit forcefully "And how do you know Chris?"

"What you think I couldn't recognize my own nephew?"

"Not his twenty something older version" this time it was Mel who spoke " And judging by your age we should somewhere around ages 1-3" continued Mel as both Paige and Phoebe took a couple of steps back looking at each other uneasy Phoebe opened her mouth to speak but Paige interrupted her and took charge

"We promise well tell you everything but you guys first tell us why you're here"

"A demon opened a time portal that lead us here we just followed" explained Wyatt

" So a demon's here", asked an alarmed Phoebe

"No not anymore" spoke Chris "We barely managed to jump into the portal before it closed"

"Yeah and?" asked both Mel, Wy and Paige

"It means that it took us longer then her to get here" he explained

"How much longer?" asked Bianca as Chris closed his eyes trying to concentrate

"A week maybe or a bit longer I'm not sure" he answered after a couple of minutes

"A WEEK!" yelled both Mel and Wyatt

"She could have done incredible damage to time line by now"

"She already has" spoke Mel silently " What year is it?"

"2004" answered both Phoebe and Paige

"Oh crap, this is the year when dad died" continued Mel as the looks of confusion appeared on Chris's Wyatt's and Bianca's faces while Phoebe and Paige looked crest fallen

"Oh so he lost the trial? This is bad but you guys know that Leo loved you and that…"

"So how come you're here" interrupted Paige "I mean Piper and Leo didn't…e… you know _cuddle_ since baby Chris was born"

"Because that never happened" said a shocked Wyatt while the sisters looked confused

"In my vision it did" explained Melinda

"So maybe the vision shoved you how the new timeline looks like" said Bianca

"Wait a second what trial?" spoke a heavily confused and irate Wyatt

"The one your father is in for "_murdering_" an elder" answered Paige while rolling her eyes as the future group's faces went pale

"Dad a murderer?" asked Mel in disbelief

"Who he kill?" stammered Chris

"Gideon"

"Who?" the group asked

"Gideon was an elder who tried to kill baby Wyatt", explained Paige to her future niece and nephews "He thought that Wyatt was to powerful to exist so he tried to kill him but before he could do that Leo fried him and now he is on trial"

"I don't get it" spoke Bianca "I mean if he was protecting Wyatt shouldn't…"

"But you se there is the catch there seems to be a fraction of elders that actually agreed with Gideon and now they are going to sentence Leo" Paige ended with a sigh

"How's mom been doing?" asked Mel almost afraid of the answer

"She isn't doing she had a complete breakdown when they took baby Wyatt and Chris…"

"Wait they took us?"

"Yup obviously so that they could examine if you pose any threat Piper tried to blow them up but they orbed before she could get them and after that she just fell apart" concluded Phoebe sadly

"Wait a second what were you doing in the mean time?" asked Chris pointing at his aunts

"Hey don't you accuse us mister we've been trying to get "up there" for ages we tried everything from orbing to potions to spells" snapped Paige

"Ok I'm going "up there" to help dad" but before Wyatt could orb he was stopped by his sisters hand "Hey what gives" he snapped at her as his body reformed

"And what do you think to accomplish in your underwear" she snapped back pointing out the obvious " Aunt Paige do you got some…"

"On it"

XXXX

20 minutes later

A fully dressed Chris and Wyatt in their father's old clothes stood in the attic with Phoebe discussing how to help their father Chris had wanted to accompany his brother but Phoebe insisted that he went to visit Piper in hopes of helping her to which he immediately orbed leaving Wyatt with Melinda, and Bianca now wearing jeans and a shirt borrowed from Paige, was to stay and to help Paige and Phoebe to identify their mystery demon

XXXX

Piper's room

Piper lay in her bed now for over a week she didn't have the strength to get up not after a month like this.

FLASHBACK

She had given birth to baby Chris two days ago when Leo orbed bedsides her in the middle of the night she had actually expected big Chris but as she looked at Leo's face she froze he looked terrible his eyes were red, he looked as if he hadn't shaved in days

"Leo what's wrong" she asked immediately

"I just wanted to check up on you to see…" he began his voice soar

"Leo you like you drank through half of San Francisco now tell me what's wrong!"

None of them spoke for a couple of moments then she realized

"Leo where is Chris?" she asked fearing his answer

He didn't answer reached out with his hands and wrapped in a hug and let out sob. Piper was terrified something terrible had happened to her boy to her brave boy who traveled from the future to save them a whisper in her head already had told her he's dead but no it couldn't be she needed Leo to tell her

"I've failed him again Piper" he croaked still holding her

"No it... it can't be…" she stammered her mind frozen he beautiful brave boy dead

END OF FLASHBACK

Then the elders came for her husband and children they took everything from her they had hurt her worse then any demon had managed. Her train of thoughts was suddenly interrupted by sound or orbs that filled the room, Piper didn't bother to turn around and to look

"Paige I've told you to leave me alone!" she yelled between sobs her tears running down her cheeks

"Mom?" a voice asked a voice that there was no way she could hear he had died hadn't he? Almost to afraid to turn around in case if she had indeed lost it she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and then again the voice "Mom" she finally turned around and found two jade green eyes looking at her she only managed to stutter

"C…Ch…Chris?"

XXXXX

Up there

Several whitelighter's turned their heads as a swirl of blue and white orbs appeared and materialized into Mel and Wyatt who quickly started to walk towards a large gate

"Where are we going anyway?" asked Mel

"To the high council chambers if they are having a trial then there" he explained to his little sister as they approached a large gate in front of them two white lighters

"I'm sorry the trial of Leo Wyatt is in session you aren't allowed to enter", explained one of them

"When are we allowed to enter?" asked Wyatt sarcastically

"Soon as he is sentenced…" spoke the other whitelighter "…or freed" he quickly added as he saw Wyatt glaring at him

Wyatt looked like he was going to argue the point but was interrupted by Mel

"Wy allow me" she said acidly while looking at whitelighter in front of them

XXXX

Chamber of the high council

Leo sat on the floor chained around him a small court he was thinking of Piper and of his sons as one of the ten elders around him spoke

"Leo Wyatt due to the evidence presented we have no choice but to strip you of your powers and send your soul for recycling do you have any last words"

"What of Piper and my boys?" his voice was a mere whisper Leo had given up reasoning and trying to prove his innocence it seemed as almost what ever he said the elder Odin had proof which proved the contrary his only thoughts were now with Piper, Chris and Wyatt

"Your wife will be informed of you sentence, as for young Christopher he will be returned as soon as possible since we have proved that he presents no threat as for Wyatt he's fate will be still decided should we proclaim him as a threat he will share your fate" the voice of the elder was cold

"No you can't…" yelled Leo as tears started to fall from his eyes down his cheeks as suddenly screams could be heard from the other side of the large gate

"What the" several elders muttered as the gate flew open a whitelighter with several bruisers was sent flying into the court followed by a furious Melinda and an distraught Wyatt

"Mel you can't just throw people around you could have seriously injured him!" he scolded his younger sister

"Like you wouldn't have done that anyway! Not to mention that he is already dead" she snapped

"That's not the point!" he snapped back as they entered the high court

"Who are you and how do you dear to enter the chambers of the high council!" the booming voice of Odin suddenly interrupted the bickering siblings

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or anything associated with them…

XXXXX

The attic

"Bianca do you mind me asking you a personal question?" asked Phoebe Halliwell as she looked across the table on which a map of San Francisco was spread out and on which Paige was trying to scry for the future demon

"Err… okay" answered Bianca who was caught off guard by Phoebe's question

"Are Wyatt and Chris close as brothers?"

"Yeah they are but what does that have to do with me?" asked Bianca as Paige frowned with frustration

"Bianca I know how it is to be young but don't you think you are experimenting a bit to much I mean they are brothers after all" Scrying crystal hit the map as Paige dropped it almost equally fast Bianca's mouth fell open after a couple of seconds Bianca got her composure back and answered

"Phoebe we were attacked at 3:00 am"

"Oh thank the lord almighty" sighed Phoebe

"Pervert" commented Paige

"They appeared in underwear! In the middle of day what was I supposed to think?" responded Phoebe

Paige opened her mouth to respond but then she realized something and turned towards Bianca

"What did Chris mean with the "demon was a week longer here" then you guys?"

"Well its complicated you see when you time travel the portal is open for a small period of time and if jump in moments before it closes there might be a small time displacement for those who jumped in last", explained Bianca, "But don't ask me to explain the only people who actually get that are probably you and Chris"

"I get that?" asked an unbelieving Paige

"Sure hope so it was you who taught him that in magic school" replied Bianca

XXXX

Piper's room

"No! How there you use my sons face you bastard!" hissed a furious Piper as she flicked her wrists in an attempt to blow Chris up luckily nothing happened

"Mom it's me Chris stop it" spoke Chris genuinely concerned for his mother's health

"Oh yeah prove it" she snapped

"Future consequences" he answered more on an impulse then any particular reason but the phrase seemed to have rocked Piper to the core for a moment she locked at him as if he was going to explode but then jumped at him and pulled him into a hug wrapping her arms around him not wanting to let go

"You are alive!" she sobbed while she dug her head into his chest

"The last time I checked" he replied jokingly but then felt a sudden pain in his leg as Piper kicked him

"What was that for" he asked while jumping on one foot

"Never ever scare me that again you hear!" she still sobbed holding him in a tight hug

XXXX

Up there, Chamber of the high council

"I asked who are you!" hissed Odin

"I'm Wyatt Matthew Halliwell the twice blessed son of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt" he spoke as he passed Odin his voice echoing through the chamber shocking the elder council as several of them went pale including Odin and an shocked Leo but Wyatt ignored them and continued

"And this is Melinda Prudence Halliwell my little sister" he gestured towards Melinda who just glared at them all

"This is not possible Leo Wyatt has only two sons no daughters" Odin finally spoke after what seemed an eternity

"He does now but who says that that isn't going to change!" replied Mel "I know time travel is a bitch", she added as an after thought taking over from Wyatt who was now tending to their father

"Wyatt is that really you?" he asked his eyes full of tears

"Yeah dad its me" he said "Don't worry well have you out in a jiffy" and with that he blasted open the force field around his father

"Leo Wyatt has been sentenced you cannot simply free him and damage the time line like this!" yelled Odin at Wyatt but was confronted by a furious Melinda

"Who says were doing damage we are preserving the timeline our timeline" she snapped at him

"This court has found Leo Wyatt guilty of murder of an other elder there is only one suitable punishment for this…"

"Is this the circle of truth thingy?" asked Melinda pointing towards the white crystal circle on the floor between Leo and the council's benches

"Yes it is but…" answered on of the elders but before he could continue Mel stepped into the circle which displayed a holographic projection of their morning breakfast with Leo sitting at the table while talking with Wyatt and eating a sandwich

Now several of the elders started squirming in their seats while Odin looked even paler then he had a moment ago, while Wyatt had just blasted Leo's shackles off with a beam of light emanating from his hands

"What you aren't so high and mighty now?" she asked acidly

"Show a little more respect" scolded Odin

"What for you blundering idiot? The fact that you were just going to kill of my dad with no actual proof" she snapped back at him

Odin eyed her furiously it seemed for moment that his eyeballs could fall out of his sockets while Mel simply smirked unimpressed with the furious elder

XXXXX

The Manor, 1 hour later

Piper was in full super mom mode after she had recovered from the initial shock of finding the son she believed dead up in her room trying to cheer her up. Although she was still worried about Leo and the baby versions of Wyatt and Chris she was determent not to get depressive like that ever again as she and Chris entered the attic

"So what did we miss?" she asked her younger sisters whose jaws drooped at Pipers presence

"Piper do you…" Phoebe began but was interrupted by Piper

"Phoebe I'm fine but now I need to save my husband and children so what have you been doing?" she added in her usual bossy manner

"Oh nothing much just perv Phoebe in action" commented Paige as she put the Scrying crystal aside

"What?" asked both Chris and Piper in union

"We were trying to scry for her and now we are thinking of summoning spells but…" continued Phoebe as if there was no interruption at all

"They won't work you don't have anything of her…" concluded Piper

"Except for the bruises" shrugged Chris as Bianca giggled

"Do we have any news on Leo and the others?" asked Piper as the group exchanged worried glances between each other

"No honey but Wyatt and Melinda…" Phoebe's words were interrupted by the sound of orbs coming from down stairs

XXXXX

"Up there" 30 minutes ago

"The circle of truth could have been fooled" offered one of the elders

"Or you could be just a group of useless old farts?" countered Melinda

A highly confused Leo and an even more distraught Wyatt watched the conflict. Leo turned towards his future son with a puzzled expression expecting an explanation when none came he figured he should ask a question

"So your mother and I have another child?" he began

"Yeah dad you do Mel is the youngest in our family" answered while he helped Leo to his feet

"Err is she always" he started

"Like this?" Wyatt ended his question "Must the furry leftovers from three or four months ago… I hope " he answered as both men turned to look at Mel who was holding her own against the whole elder council

"This is bringing us nowhere" exclaimed a female elder as the whole council turned towards her

"And what do you propose we do my dear Manah" asked Odin while eyeing her with suspicion

"Until we can investigate further we must send Wyatt, Melinda and Leo back to San Francisco" the whole room broke out in whispers "I am sure that you wish to perform your own investigation" spoke Manah turning her attention towards the three

"Manah we cannot do this with out proper proof…"

"Proof my dear Odin as in the proof you had just offered us? The holograms were very persuasive but you didn't inform us of their origin nor have they came in your possession" she countered as Mel grinned and the other elders started to murmur in agreement some even sending agreeing nods Odin just fell silent

"I have told you that my informant prefers to remain anonyms…" he tried but was interrupted by Leo

"What of my sons?" he asked

"You cannot hardly think that we…" began Odin sounding scandalized

"Odin!" silenced him Manah almost instantaneously "Young Wyatt and Christopher will be of course returned to you" and with a wave of her hand both babies orbed next to Leos feet baby Wyatt gurgled happily "dada" while baby Chris made bubbles Leo quickly swooped up both boys in his arms after a couple of minutes he handed baby Wyatt to Melinda while he hugged baby Chris who seemed to be enjoying the attention. While big Wyatt looked at Mel who was just busy with making funny faces at his baby version

"Lets go home" said Leo as they left the chambers of the high council

XXXXX

The Manor, now

Piper, Chris, Bianca, Phoebe and Paige came running down stairs and quickly ran into the parlor where they could here voices

"Wyatt let go of my hair" was the first sentence Piper could hear from Mel who was trying to get little Wyatt to let go, but he seemed to be perfectly enjoying himself with puling on Melinda's red dyed hair that reached her shoulders


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed

XXXXX

It was 4:00 am as Leo Wyatt went through the house checking on everybody Piper had fallen asleep a mere hour ago but Leo couldn't sleep he had this urge to look at his future kids just in case if something happened. After several hours of research Piper had insisted that they get some sleep and start fresh in the morning everyone agreed although they did so grudgingly. Once that they were in they room the happy reunited couple had spent every moment in an embrace and they eventually had "_cuddled" _as how Paige had put it a couple of hours before Leo had already checked on Melinda with whom Piper seemed to have bonded intuitively once she had heard her name, Bianca who was sharing her room with Mel was also sleeping (on Pipers demand much to Chris's embarrassment) and Wyatt who was soundly asleep on the couch as the clocks tick and tack could be heard. There was only one missing but Leo didn't need to look far as he found Chris in the kitchen warming up milk

"Morning dad" he whispered not wanting to wake up the others "You aren't going to crush my spine again aren't you?" he asked jokingly referring to Leo's earlier reaction namely once Leo saw big Chris he hugged him so tight that it took the combined might of Melinda, Piper and Paige to separate them

"Morning" he replied half yawning, "What are you doing so early up" he asked concerned

"Can't sleep so I'm warming up some milk it usually helps" he explained although he kept quiet the fact that he was once again plagued by his nightmares

"Got that from you", he continued, "When I was little and couldn't sleep you would always bring me some warm milk and it became a sort of habit"

That last sentence had a profound impact on Leo and it gave him the confidence to ask his the question he had wanted to ask him since yesterday afternoon a question that had tormented him for hours he needed to know a conversation he needed to have with his future son

"Chris am…am I a good father to…" he trailed of not knowing how to actually finish the sentence praying that this Chris would tell him that he did good that he didn't miss birthdays and played favorites

"Dad your PTA mom and soccer coach all rolled into one" Chris answered quickly as he saw the hurt in his fathers eyes

"So I've always been there for you and your siblings" probed Leo as hope shot up his chest

"Dad the only time you missed something was that one time when Melinda had her appendix surgery" Chris continued, "Not to mention that you used to take us camping every summer break I mean sure we had our ups and downs but just like any other regular family…" he fell silent for a moment lost in thought "…and that would be the only thing we had as any other regular family" he added jokingly as he drank the warm milk out of his glass

Leo felt a great burden being lifted from his shoulders as he heard his son's words and then he simply grinned then jumped up and pulled Chris into another embrace

"Dad I love you too but please stop with the hugs already its murder on my back" he complained

"Smartass" replied Leo now finally feeling at peace after a long time

XXXX

Up there

"Manah I still don't understand…" began Odin

"Odin the timeline has been compromised surly you see this" she replied as the two elders debated and the others listened sometimes shaking their heads and sometimes giving approving nods

"And all of that you base on that girl?" he asked incredulously

"My dear Odin has Leo been allowed any visits?" she asked

"Of course not…"

"Then explain the girl's existence, I for once doubt that Piper can impregnate herself, and if he wasn't allowed any visits then that leaves us only with one option someone has manipulated the timeline already and they are correcting it now"

"So you think Leo was never accused?"

"Probably has but was also set free", she answered, Odin frowned as Manah continued

"You still haven't informed us of the origin of your evidence how do you know that it hasn't been tampered with?" she asked as Odin deflated and remained still

"But the children…" began one of the other elders

"What is with them you agreed that young Christopher represents no threat and I don't see any reason to hold on to Wyat either" she turned around and spoke to the whole council

"Until our investigation is complete Leo Wyatt, the Charmed ones and their progeny are not to be contacted and are going to be allowed to perform their own independent investigation" and with that Manah concluded the meting

XXXX

When Piper woke up she reached next to her but found her bed empty quickly she jumped up grabbed her PJ got dressed and went down the stairs looking for Leo franticly a sense of relief washed of her as she heard laughter from the kitchen

"…and so his hair was pink for a week he didn't dare to take a steep out of the house" she heard Chris voice followed by laughter as she entered she found Leo and Chris sitting at the table laughing. She felt so relived as she saw the father son bond between them especially since the other Chris had issues with Leo she was even happier to see that this Chris doesn't.

"You okay mom?" he asked as he noticed her standing

"Huh… oh I'm fine since have you two been here?" she asked

"Since somewhere around four couldn't sleep so dad stayed and kept me company" he explained as Paige entered the room wearing her bath robe, slippers and her hair looking as if she had orbed through a tornado

"Morning" exclaimed Piper as she saw he sister

She walked right past her murmuring something about morning the only recognizable word being "Coffee" Chris quickly handed her a mug as Paige continued to mummer something about Chris being her favorite nephew as she took a sip and sat down at the table.

Half an hour latter Mel and Bianca joined them as Piper now fully dressed, finished her first batch of scrambled eggs for Leo, Chris and Paige and went of too make them breakfast as well

"Were are Wyatt and Phoebe anyway" she asked while breaking an egg

"Wyatt likes to sleep longer just like aunt Phoebe" explained Mel as she sat next to Leo

"Someone talking about me?" asked Phoebe as she entered the kitchen followed by a sleepy Wyatt

"Just wondering when you are going to wake up" answered Piper as she put a plate with eggs on the table and went up to check on baby Wyatt and Chris

"That coffee?" asked Bianca as Paige poured her some into a mug

The kitchen was soon filed with commotion as the family ate together breakfast

XXXXX

The underworld

The cave in which the Halliwells mystery attacker from the future resided had been lit up with hundreds of candles in the middle of the room stood a small pedestal on it a golden urn with in it ashes the hooded female approached the urn and gently whispered

"Soon…very soon you are going to return to me to guide me as you once have and should have remained…" she gently whispered to the ashes in the urn

"I'll avenge you and he will suffer I promise"

XXXXX

The Manor

After the large breakfast Piper was washing up while the family had continued to debate next to her while the baby versions of Wyatt and Chris were in the middle of the kitchen playing while Bianca watched them. Piper couldn't help but to feel slightly uneasy as she watched the young woman the memory of her fist sticking in Chris chest was still bothering her but she was sure to leave that part out of the explanation they have told their future children

"I can't believe how cute you were" spoke Bianca as she picked up baby Chris and held him as Chris smiled sheepishly

"Neither do I so what happened?" asked Mel teasingly as both Wyatt and Chris sent her a glare

"Ok guys can we focus here we were going through the attack pattern of the demon… again" went on Paige ignoring Mel's comment

"We already told you she crept up the stairs in the attic while we were fighting her astral projections down stairs" answered Chris

"So she has astral projection, fireballs…"

"More like fire waves" commented Mel as she remembered her earlier confrontation

"Why didn't she shimmer up there I mean if she wanted to go to the attic" asked Phoebe as she wasn't the whole day there she had to go to the Bay mirror

"Mom cast a spell over the stairs and first floor to prohibit anyone to magically transport themselves in or out" explained Wyatt

"I get the in part but why out I mean wouldn't that block your orbing too" asked Piper as she took baby Chris from Bianca and looked at the three

"You mean their orbing I can't orb" explained Mel "And it had to do something to do with Chris and Wyatt orbing in and out…with girlfriends" she added as Piper's eyes went wide, Leo grinned sheepishly at his two sons, Phoebe giggled while both Wyatt and Chris went red

"What spell was that again?" asked Piper as Bianca poured herself some tea and Phoebe giggled

"Oh stop the giggling already aunt pervy" said Paige as she to was trying to suppress a laughing fit

"Do you mind explaining me what's with the pervert thing?" asked Chris the red in his face subsiding

"Oh nothing much your aunt just thought that I was having a threesome with you and Wy" explained Bianca as he mug glowed slightly but that went unnoticed as both brothers shuddered at the thought

"Ew! Aunt Phoebe" both men winced

"You were in your underwear what was I supposed to think? And anyway why can't you orb?" she asked hoping to turn the attention away from herself

"Because when you are half whitelighter you get one trait but have the potential to develop others I my case I can heal, they can orb" she concluded

"But what about sensing?" asked a slightly thrown off Paige

"It goes with orbing with out it you wouldn't know were you are orbing yourself its something like a blind man trying to drive a car" explained Leo

"Don't change the subject" interrupted Piper "Were is that spell?"

"Yuck" came Bianca's remark with noises of disgust as she put her mug down "I thought this was tea" she explained

"It is" assured her Chris

"No its caramel" countered Bianca as she gave him the mug as proof

"That's funny how that happen?" asked Paige as Mel eyed Bianca suspiciously

"Have no idea" both Chris and Bianca replied a bit to quickly for everyone's liking

"Okay first what are your powers?" asked Piper "If we are going to do this then we need to know"

"Orbing, sensing, telekinetic orbing, energy blasts, force fields, thought projection, astral projection, glamouring, molecular combustion and Excalibur but I don't use it that much" answered Wyatt as the currently powerless Phoebe rolled her eyes

"Mine are telekinesis, premonitions, healing, levitation" came a reply from Mel

"Shimmering, energy ball's summon athames and can reform myself"

"I can orb, sense, freeze and blow stuff up and I can phase between the normal world and the ghost plane" finished Chris

"You can what?" asked the eldest charmed one as she put baby Chris in the playpen with Wyatt

"It means that I can access the ghost plane whenever I want you know travel between them" he explained

"Where did you get that power?" asked a confused Paige

"It probably has to do something that he was conceived at the astral plane" blurted out Phoebe

"Phoebe!" yelled both Leo and Piper

"What?" asked a highly startled Chris while the others looked more then confused

"Why were you in the ghost plane?" asked Melinda

"A darklighter attacked us and sent them there" continued Phoebe and closed her eyes waiting for the explosion

"Phoebe do you mind STOP telling my children about my sex life" snapped Piper as Leo face went red that matched Chris and Wyatt's a few moments before

"I'm sorry you know I'm no good at keeping secrets" she defended herself

"Ok rewind for a sec here you were at the ghost plane and then you get it going on?" asked Mel as Piper blushed

"W-well no I mean w-e were stuck and your father was dieing f-from…" began Piper stuttering completely thrown out of the loop by Mel's question but was timely stooped by baby Wyatt orbing down

"I'll get baby Chris" said Bianca, Wyatt and Phoebe and left the room as Chris finally spoke

"Well you always said that I came as a surprise"

"So you get laid on your deathbeds but if I kiss a guy all hell breaks loose?" said Mel indignantly as she rounded up on her parents

"Mel not now" snapped Chris "They haven't done anything" Mel just shot him a glare and went up to get the book

"What was that about?" asked Paige

"Uh when Mel started dating dad caught her kissing a guy in front of the door and reacted badly" Chris sighed

"How old was she?" asked both Leo and Piper

"Future consequences" said Chris as he felt the same impulse he had yesterday in his mothers room

"Not that mantra again" moaned Paige

Yesterday they have informed the future people of the other Chris of how he came back to save Wyatt of course they had left out the Wyat was an evil overlord part. They shared a couple of laughs about the other Chris neurotic side a part that obviously had survived by Melinda and they had however concluded with Chris death after which fell a ringing silence. They didn't have any time to see how they reacted or cooped with that piece of information since Chris insisted that they continue they search "just like the old days" commented Paige.

Of course Bianca and Chris had understood now the nature of his nightmares, they weren't any they were probably memories of his past life which he was accessing,

The family had assembled themselves in the parlor room where Piper began giving orders

"Alright Paige you and Mel go to magic school se if you can find out anything there, Wyatt you take Chris and go "up there" se if the elders know something new…"

"What about me?" asked Phoebe

"You are going to the Bay mirror or Elise is going to fire your ass"

"Good point" and with that she went to get her purse

"I should probably go to the underworld check it out if she is hiding then its probably down there"

"Chris you don't know anyone down there in this time" countered Piper

"You are right but they know me or at least my other me"

"Ok how about this I go with Chris down while Wyatt checks "up there" Mel and Paige go to magic school, Phoebe goes to work, Piper stay here with the kids" everybody turned as they saw Leo taking charge

"What about me" asked Bianca

"You can come along with us" offered Leo slightly blushing at the fact that he forgot Bianca

"No Bianca should stay here… with mom in case…" began Chris slightly stuttering

"A demon attacks, we don't know if our friend has got back up just in case" finished Mel for him

Seeing that she was outnumbered Piper gave in and with that Wyatt, Paige with Mel, orbed out

"Just be care full she told her husband" Piper said to both of them while looking at Leo

As Bianca kissed Chris probably telling him the same thing

Tbc…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed

A/N: If I don't manage to update till Tuesday then expect the next update in two weeks time…. maybe a little less anyway R&R

XXXXX

Melinda and Paige materialized in a swirl of blue orbs in Magic school were they went through several long halls until they reached the library. A gigantic room filled with bookcases that held millions of ancient books, scrolls and tablets

"Ok so what are we looking for?" asked Mel

"Well I thought since your attacker had fire powers we could look go through the books and see the records of beings that posses such powers and maybe identify her or at least her species" answered Paige as the librarian approached them

"Can I help you ladies?" he asked

"Yes we would like the records of all creatures with advanced fire magic", answered Paige as the man looked at her

"A bit more specific" he asked

"The guy has a point half of the under world has fire powers" murmured Melinda under her breath

"Ok ad high power levels, and psychic powers like astral projection"

"Yes headmistress" spoke the man and clasped his hands and with a flash of bright light several ancient tomes appeared on the table next to them

"Thank you Howard we'll call you if we need help" Paige dismissed him as Mel looked at the pile of books in front of them

"So lets get this show on the road"

XXXXX

The Manor

"Piper really its okay I don't mind" answered an exasperated Bianca

"You sure I mean you don't have to do this"

"No its okay I face demon's almost every day I think I can handle this" she countered

"Okay if you insist" and with that she handed Bianca the bottle of baby food and a spoon

"I'll go and feed your little brother now sweetie so be nice to Chris girlfriend" she spoke to her oldest then stood up "God that sounded weird" and with that she went to Chris leaving Bianca alone with baby Wyatt

"Hi Wyatt my name is Bianca and now well have some dinner" she said joyfully as she took a spun full of the green baby food and went towards Wyatt's mouth not discouraged by the toddlers determent expression not to eat this food

XXXXX

The underworld

"You sure about this?" Leo asked for the hundredth time by now as they approached a demon bar

The bar was half empty in it were only a four or six demons probably low level, they represented little challenge for a son of an charmed one and an elder and hardly any challenge with the elder in question serving as backup

"Dad it's okay I have a god feeling about this" he assured his father "We just need to be care full about them finding out who we really are"

"And I thought that we are wearing these rags for fun" commented his father sarcastically as Chris chuckled indeed their clothes were dirty, cut, ragged and displayed even some holes

Both of them entered the bar no one gave any sign of recognition nor turned to see who was entering. They sat at the bar as the barmen approached them

"What will it be?" he asked in a low tone

"How about some info" said Chris in an equally low tone, surprising even himself the barmen just looked at him and Leo for a couple of minutes before he answered

"Depends on what kind of information you are looking for"

"We are looking for an old friend" Chris began inventing as the barmen eyed him with suspicion

The door to the bar opened and closed as an raged looking demon entered Leo examined him while Chris gave him a slight glance the demon stooped dead in his tracks he quickly turned around and left the bar

"I think we just found him" spoke Leo as he grabbed Chris by his shoulder and went out

XXXXX

Magic school

"Is this her?" asked a tired Paige as she gave Melinda a rather large and shabby book portraying a demoness with four arms and breathing fire

"Nope she only had two arms" answered Mel "And she didn't spit fire just nonsense" she added sarcastically as she finally realized something

"I'm going to save him", she whispered as Paige looked up to her

"Huh?" Paige asked

"The demon she said that she wants to save someone" she explained

"Whom?"

"Beats me but it almost sounded as if she was trying to save someone really important to her which means…"

"That she isn't a demon, demons don't save they avenge, well most off them do" concluded Paige

"Exactly so she could someone from our side to couldn't she?" thought Mel out loud

"Its possible but why time travel and why attack us I mean we are the most power full force of good right?"

"Yeah but this could be somehow connected to Chris could it not?"

"Your brother?" asked a confused Paige

"No I meant the other Chris the one that died", continued Mel, " I mean just think about it there are to many parallels I mean she could easily erase herself…"

"From existence and there is no guarantee that her plan will worked" concluded Paige as she thought how the other Chris nearly disappeared

"But that still leaves us with the question who is she trying to save?"

XXXXX

The Manor

The sounds of orbs could be heard as Piper turned she saw her oldest son take shape in a swirl of blue and white orbs

"So any news?" she asked as she gave baby Chris his rattle back and put him in he playpen next to a sleeping Wyatt

"Well basically they told me that we are on our own" answered Wyatt as he sat on the couch

"What else is new?" replied Piper sarcastically as she sat next to Wyatt "So how are you felling?"

"Mom I'm fine" he answered "But to know that Chris came back to save me and died trying well…"

"Honey listen to me that it's not your fault that never happened nor will happen it is a what if scenario, your brother loves you…"

"Mom I know but it's just…"

"A little much to take in at once" she concluded as Wyatt smiled at her the mother/son moment however was interrupted by a pillow that hit Wyatt head as they turned around they saw Bianca her hair wrapped in a towel as if she had just washed it

"What was that for?" he asked

"Your impossible" and with that Bianca went upstairs

"Ok… what was that?" he asked his mother who was trying to suppress a laughing fit

"Well she wanted to help me around here so she volunteered to feed you…"

"Feed me?" he asked quite confused

"Well not you baby you" she explained " and he didn't like the food so he orbed it into her hair" she concluded finally her self control breaking as she began to laugh

"How much food can there be in one bottle?" he asked indignantly

"It wasn't one it was four" she said tears coming to her eyes "She looked as if she had a fight with crayon factory and lost"

"So why isn't she taking out on minie-me?" he asked while pointing to the small toddler

"She can hardly hurt a two year old" Piper replied slightly surprising herself that she went to Bianca's defense

XXXXX

" C-Chris how h-ha-have you been?" stuttered the demon as he found himself trapped between Leo and Chris quickly he tried to shimmer away but with the flick of his wrists Chris froze him in mid shimmer

"So he definitely knows me"

"And my guess is that he is some low level demon you used to get information from"

"We can work on that" he said as he with wave of his hand de froze the demons head

"W-ha-t d-id you do to me?" he stuttered as Chris raised an eyebrow

"Don't even think of shimmering away…" began Chris

"Why not!" the demon croaked

"Because you'll end up shimmering your head off!" Chris snapped as Leo rolled his eyes

"What do y-you want?" he finally asked

"What do I always want" Chris continued enjoying the game of cat and mouse "Information" he concluded as Leo suppressed a laugh

"What-t k-kind…"the demon began but was interrupted by Leo

"Anything out of the ordinary, any knew demons, territory loses…"the demon seemed lost in thought then finally he spoke

"Well-l there was something two weeks back" he began "A selter demon's new cave was taken over by something"

"Something?" asked Chris

"Yes someone with power completely new we never herd about her and since then anyone he comes close to caves ends up dead" he finished as father and son looked at each other

"It would fit" he said

"You are right and you will be taking us there" spoke Chris as the demon palled

XXXXX

The Manor

The typical sounds of orbs filled the room as Paige and Mel materialized next to the couch

"Ok we are sure… we just wasted the last three hours in the library" exclaimed Paige as she sat down next to Wyatt

"So you didn't get anything?" asked an incredulous Piper

"Well no I have this theory but let me ask you something first?" she asked as the whole room besides Paige looked at her

XXXXX

"Can I go now?" asked the demon Barry as it turned out for the thousandth time today

"This is the cave?" asked Chris while pointing towards the entrance

"Yes can I…"

"Scram" told him Chris tired of moaning and constant complaining and brooding

The pair entered the cave after a couple of minutes they found themselves in a larger portion of the cave that was lit up by several hundred candles at the center stood a pedestal and on it a golden urn

Chris suddenly stopped realizing that Leo was looking around quite distraught and confused

"Dad what's wrong?"

"This is the place were I killed him"

"Killed who?"

"Gideon" Leo answered grimly


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed

A/N: Ok I know I said it before but now I mean it I'll try to update till Tuesday after that I'll be gone for a week (class trip to Greece) after the week I'll try to update as regularly as possible

XXXXX

"Gideon? The elder the killed me?" asked a distraught Chris but quickly changed his statement as he saw his fathers face that went pale "I meant the other Chris" he explained as his father approached the golden urn. It was full of ash.

"Am I right to suspect that isn't dust?" he asked his father who still looked quite shocked of the place as a voice alerted both of men to its presence

"You are right that isn't dust" spoke the female as both Leo and Chris turned to see the woman that Chris recognized to be their mystery attacker

"Who are you?" Leo spoke sharply

"You don't recognize me?" she asked

"Should I?" Leo asked with the same tone

The woman removed her hood revealing black curled locks, red eyes and a white and incredibly pale skin

"Rita?" Leo asked dumfounded

"Who's Rita?" asked Chris

"I' am" spoke a voice behind them as the Rita in front of them dissolved revealing that she was only a astral projection and threw a potion at Chris

Before either one of them could react the potion hit Chris and he fell down to the floor with a sickening thud. Leo's hart skipped a beat as he saw his son laying on the floor the words Chris had told him this morning suddenly ringing in Leo's head

"_You are a great dad don't worry!" _

XXXXX

The Manor

The family was busy with recounting their recent vanquishes writing all down on a notebook the list itself wasn't that big considering the state the family had been recently in. When Paige had been finished she handed the notebook to Mel their currently only clairvoyant much to Phoebe's dismay when she didn't receive any vision they handed the book to Bianca in hopes she knew something from her days when she was in contact with the rest of the phoenix clan. The names didn't mean anything to her but when she gave the notebook back to Mel their hands briefly touched and Mel was thrown into a vision

Chris chanting a spell/ Leo in tears surrounded by graves/ Chris being stabbed by a man she didn't recognize/The same man teaching a young girl with pale skin and red eyes/ Two Chris's fighting each other/the unknown man standing over Leo's dead body

And with that her vision ended as she looked up to see her family's concerned faces as her eyes filled with tears

"What did you see?" asked her mother

"Wyatt use your thought projection power to show them" she said hurryingly as both Bianca and Wyatt looked at her knowing that Mel hated that

"Ok just calm down" he said to his younger sister as he placed his fingers on her temples

"What are they doing?" asked Paige

"Wyatt can tap into Mel's memory and project her visions with his power of thought projection", explained Bianca as with a swirl of blue orbs a projection appeared displaying Melinda's premonition to the startled family

XXXXX

The underworld

A blast of lightning went through the second astral projection as the cave shook

"What did you do to him!" yelled the elder wrath edged in every syllable

"You can't heal him and poison won't kill him yet" explained a third projection as she took shape Leo quickly destroyed this one as well and ran towards his fallen son gently he placed his hands over his body not quite able to decide if he should heal or orb first as his mind raced with panic

"You cannot orb and I won't allow you to carry him unless…"

"Unless what?" he snapped at her

"I need your blood", she answered as a small knife appeared next to him as the golden urn disappeared from the pedestal. Not wanting to lose his son a second time Leo grabbed the knife and cut himself across his palm making shore that there was enough blood on the blade and then he threw it to the floor of the cave as it hit the floor it vanished as the astral projection. Leo checked his sons breathing, his breaths were slow and rapid quickly he picked up his son and went towards the cave exit but suddenly he stopped as he heard someone moan

"P-please h-help me"

Leo turned around to se his fellow elder Odin lying on the floor several feet away from them he was being probably obscured by Rita's magic but now he was fully visible his robes were drenched with a red liquid probably his blood Odin looked incredibly pale in the candle light

"I have to help my son first" Leo answered his voice a void without any emotion

Once he left the cave while carrying Chris he orbed out.

XXXXX

The Manor

"Oh my god! Leo what happened!" shrieked Piper as she saw her husband carrying Chris in his arms

Leo gently placed Chris on to the couch placed his arms at Chris chest and started to heal him. A couple of seconds later the whole family was assembled around them, several moments past but Chris didn't move quite worried Melinda crouched next to her dad and placed her arms over his the warm healing light grew stronger as she added her healing powers the light intensified but Chris didn't stir

"Why isn't it working?" asked a nervous Piper tears coming to her eyes as she looked at her unconscious son Leo and Mel stopped healing as everyone held their breath in the room when Chris still didn't move everyone went pale

"He h-he, he-e is-isn't…" stuttered Bianca uncontrollably as she looked even paler then Piper

"No he isn't he's…"

"Just unconscious" concluded Mel as everyone released a sigh

"Why isn't he waking up then?" demanded Piper

"Probably has something to do with the potion Rita threw at him"

"Who the hell is Rita?" snapped both Wyatt and Piper at once

"I'll explain everything but first we need to go back to the cave in which we were attacked we maybe able to ID the potion" after a couple of seconds he spoke "And we need to save Odin"

"Odin? The elder?" asked Wyatt

"Yes he is wounded" added Leo as he looked pained towards his son his head now resting on Bianca's lap

"You should hurry and get the potion the longer you stay the lesser the chances that you will be able to retrieve it" spoke Paige as she handed Wyatt a small vial

"I'm not going, I'm staying right here with Chris" he answered

"And how do you propose should Leo get the potion of the floor?"

"So what you can orb to aunt Paige"

"But unlike you she has to attend the final hearing about magic school's closing if she doesn't save it will crash our timeline" their argument was interrupted by Mel

"Oh right" he added

"Ok let's go" and with that everyone orbed out leaving Piper, Mel, Phoebe and Bianca to tend the wounded Chris

XXXXX

Two hours later

"I insist that you release me!" snapped Odin behind a crystal cage courtesy of Piper Halliwell but he was ignored and occasionally shot a dirty look or glare as they went up to the attic passing by stairs

Once Wyatt and Leo found the cave again, Wyatt used his power of telekinetic orbing to gather as much liquid as possible before he put it into the small vial his aunt had given him meanwhile Leo picked up the unconscious elder and dragged him to the cave entrance where once he was joined by Wyatt they orbed out to the Manor where they healed the elder right after they placed him in a crystal cage to get some answers. Paige whose new role as headmistress had become official had however gone to magic school to have the potion identified and Leo had insisted that he would explain everything once the whole family was together and that included the still unconscious Chris whose side neither Bianca, Leo nor Piper refused to leave, had been relocated to the attic and placed under a protective crystal cage just in case of an attack

After two hours Paige finally rematerialized on the attic floor

"I've got good and bad news" she spoke as the whole family turned to look at her their faces once again pale

"The good news he isn't in any immediate danger" she assured them as everyone's color began to return to their faces

"So why isn't he waking up then?" asked Wyatt still concerned for his younger brother

"Well that's the bad news" everyone went pale again "He is on a vision quest" she explained

"Alright but I don't see what the big deal is?" asked Phoebe once having gone on a vision quest herself although it was disturbing but surly nothing her nephew couldn't overcome

"Yeah that wouldn't be a problem but there is a catch"

"Catch? What catch!" demanded Piper

"Ok we all know that the other Chris died and that there was some speculation if his baby version might have inherited any of his powers or memories" started Paige

"We know that Paige get to the point" snapped Piper

"I'm getting to that, well it seems that this potion was specifically designed to trigger those memories and powers"

"Ok how bad can that be in the worse case scenario Chris will get a few memories and a power extra right?" asked Mel optimistically

"No it isn't that simple if Chris is indeed in a vision quest then he is running risk to revive the other Chris's personality" explained Leo

"What does that mean Leo?" asked his wife almost afraid of knowing the answer

"It could drive him insane" concluded Paige for them silently as the whole Halliwell clan plus Bianca turned around looking at Paige as if she said a horrible curse word now understanding what Melinda's vision of the two fighting Chris meant

"How do we stop it?" asked Piper firmly

"You don't if you try he can end up with severe brain damage" explained Paige softly

"What are you saying that all we can do is sit and wait?" asked Bianca incredulously

"Unfortunately… the vision quest is going to last for a couple of hours we should try to rest" proposed Paige

"Paige how can you…" began Piper

"Piper stop don't you think that I didn't check every resource at Magic school I had before I came" countered Paige

Piper's eyes filled themselves with tears as she left the attic Leo followed her. Phoebe grabbed Paige and Wyatt his protests were silenced with his aunt's look telling him to simply follow the only ones left in the room where Mel and Bianca

"So how far along are you?" asked Mel after a couple of moments of silence

"Huh?" asked a distracted Bianca as she looked sadly at Chris

"I meant how long are you pregnant?" continued Mel

XXXXX

Piper's furry was evident as she descended the stairs finding Odin still in the crystal cage she had put him in

"It was about tim…" the elder began but was promptly blown into glowing pieces by Piper after a couple of minutes he reformed himself as Leo caught up with Piper

"Where is she?" asked Piper coldly

"How there you…" began Odin but was blown up by Piper again this time arrived Phoebe with Paige and Chris in tow as the elder began to reform

"He doesn't know Piper" spoke Leo gently as he grabbed her hands and wrapped her into a hug "She tricked him and left him to die" he whispered trying to calm his wife

"But you know who she is don't you Leo" asked Phoebe gently as Leo released Piper and helped her sit down on the couch

"Yes her name was or is Rita Miller she was one of Gideon's apprentices" he explained as the missing pieces clicked into everyone's heads

"So she is trying to avenge Gideon's death?" asked Phoebe incredulously

"That makes no sense why didn't she simply attack us in her own time what is she trying to do here why time travel?" asked Paige

"She wants to resurrect him" spoke Leo quietly

"Whom" asked Paige, Wyatt and Phoebe in union

"Gideon" stated Piper remembering the projection of Melinda's


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed

A/N: first: I'm planning on writing this fic for a very long time so no worry there, secondly: I wont be near a PC next weak (from Tuesday till next Wednesday) but no worry I already have the next chapter half written the only question is if I will be able to publish it before Tuesday, thirdly: I apologize for the spell I'm horrible at rimes

XXXXX

The attic

"When did you found out" asked Bianca without even trying to deny it as she placed her hands on her stomach

"I first suspected that something was wrong when you tried to shower her with plants when she first attacked, then I saw Chris trying to invent excuses for you to stay out of harms way, then I remembered your glowing belly and remembered mom's old stories when she was pregnant with Wyatt and how her powers were running amok and so…"

"You added two with two and figured it out" completed Bianca her sentence tears running down her checks " He was so happy when I told him" she began silently to sob as Melinda wrapped her in a hug

"Hey this is Chris we are talking about" she said softly "He will find a way back he always does remember"

Bianca continued to sob silently her head resting on Mel's shoulder

"So you haven't answered my question yet how far along are you?"

"Three or four weeks I'm not sure does anybody else now?" she answered between sobs

"No I don't think so, only Wyatt could now but I don't think he noticed" Mel assured her

XXXX

The underworld

Rita Miller still dressed in her dark robes was chanting over the golden urn holding the dagger with Leo's blood over it, several candles had been lit up and placed around in a circle

"In the darkest night

I summon the with all my might

Rise upon from your ashes

By the blood of the one that vanquished thee

Return to this hour

With all of your glorious power"

With a blast of light Rita was sent flying backwards where she hit the wall of this cavern. The ashes of Gideon rose and began to swirl around the urn slowly forming the body of the defeated elder. When Rita finally managed to raise her head she saw the naked body of Gideon filled with life as the elder looked around highly confused

XXXXX

"Bring him back to life that's impossible!" said Paige as Phoebe nodded in agreement

"Well that's technically not quite true" spoke Gideon as he managed to utter a word without being blown up by Piper

"What so you mean!" snarled Wyatt

"There is a spell in the Grimoire that allows one to resurrect others but it can only be cast under certain conditions" the elder explained as nobody asked anything he continued

"For the incantation to work she need's the blood of the one that vanquished the person in question, a cosmic constellation and the ashes of the vanquished" Odin concluded

"She has all three" spoke Leo silently as he sat next to his wife

"What! That is not possible the constellation is tonight and maybe she found the ashes but she surly doesn't have your blood" snapped the elder

"Yes she has" spoke Leo as he raised his hand displaying the deep cut on his palm "She wouldn't let me leave and I needed to save Chris" he explained

"Leo it's not your fault you did what you had to…" began Piper but was interrupted by Odin

"Yes it is! This is exactly the reason why elders or whitelighter's aren't allowed to have families if you hadn't…" Wyatt who blinked and blew him up interrupted Odin's rant as everybody nodded approvingly

"So Gideon's back?" asked a crestfallen Phoebe

"I sure hope he is" answered Piper as everyone looked at her "So I can send him to hell personally" and with that she went up stairs

XXXXX

Chris mind

They were on top of the Golden gate bridge it was odd on side of the town was destroyed, had many holes in it, while the other side of the town was whole and teeming with life but the weirdest thing was placed on the top of the bridge itself two exactly looking men if one saw them one might have thought them being twins

"Who are you?" both Chris asked at the same time " You are me" both of them exclaimed as they realized whom the other was

"That's impossible you died" said the Chris standing on the left

"So you must minnie-me" said the right version as the left one frowned

"I'm 21 years old I'm sure I'm not minnie anything" he snapped

"21 one years has it been that long?" asked the other

"Yeah it has" he was assured by his current counterpart

"So did I make it did I save Wyatt?"

"Yeah Wyatt's good he's a police detective if you want to know" answered the left one as the right looked shocked at this pie of information then suddenly he began to laugh almost hysterically the concept of his older brother the person that destroyed the world and it's laws now being dedicated to upholding them was hilarious and ironic

"What's so funny?"

"It's just that… I never imagined the evil overlord Wyatt in blue uniform… handing out parking tickets" he answered between laughs as his counterpart went pale

"Evil overlord?" he asked as the other Chris eyed him curiously

"Mom and dad didn't tell you that?" he asked his shocked counterpart

XXXXX

The underworld

"And then you came to rescue me?" spoke Gideon silently as Rita nodded

"Thank you my child you are indeed a noble warrior for the grater good" he began his voice still weak " But we must act quickly while the Charmed ones are still distracted" again Rita nodded

XXXXX

Piper swung the door to her room shut furiously as her anger triggered her power and the lamp next to her bed exploded after a couple of minutes she heard knocking at her door

"Piper everything alright?" asked Leo's voice

When she didn't answer he orbed in right in front of her too see her tears running down her checks as she started to sob. Quickly Leo pulled her in a comforting embrace she resisted at first but then gave in burying her head in Leo's chest

"When is it going to stop first Andy, Prue, then Chris, You and now Chris again…" she sobbed as Leo placed one of his arms on he back

"We are going to make it Piper I know we are Mel, Wyatt and Chris are proof of it" he said trying to sooth his wife

XXXXX

"So you knew the whole time?" asked a furious Phoebe as Odin winced, behind the crystal cage, due to her tone

"I didn't consider her a threat…" he began

"She shimmers and throws fire balls and you don't consider her a threat?" snapped Phoebe

"She told me that the other Chris had failed and that certain steps needed to be taken to ensure all of ours safeties and I…"

"She gave you the fake holographs of Leo" continued Phoebe

"Yes I thought them to be genuine and acted…"

"You worthless piece of…" began Wyatt but was interrupted by the sound's of orbs as Paige materialized holding baby Wyatt and Chris in her arms

"Not in front of the babies" scolded Phoebe as Wyatt rolled his eyes and Paige took them upstairs followed by Phoebe

"So how's dad?"

"Victors fine, Wyatt gave him a scare though as he orbed Chris under the table" explained Phoebe but they stopped dead in their tracks as they heard a loud thumb upstairs Paige orbed the kids to Leo and went running towards the attic right behind Phoebe

Once they entered the attic they found Wyatt already up there and several things floating around seemingly out of their own accord

"Mel you almost gave us a heart attack what's wrong with you" snapped Wyatt

"Nothing you nut I'm not doing any of this" she countered as she avoided a large trunk that levitated past her head

"She's right that's probably Chris doing" explained Paige

"Chris isn't a telekinetic"

"No but the other Chris was one" explained Paige and continued "There was a possibility of random power manifestation's during his quest"

"Is everyone alright" asked a distraught Piper as she appeared at the door frame

"Yeah come on I'll explain everything" said Paige as she accompanied Piper down stairs

XXXXX

Chris mind

"So do we have a social life?" asked one Chris the other after they brought each other up to speed

"Huh?"

"I meant what do we do? Are dating, married going to college?" he asked again

But before his counterpart could answer him they both suddenly winced in pain and fell on their knees the pain was almost unbearable

"What now are we under attack or something?"

"No its probably our fault" explained the left Chris as they got up

"What do you mean?"

"Our body probably can't cope with both of us…" began one

"…and is therefore rejecting one off us" completed the other

"Crap" both of them, said as they looked at each other


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed

A/N: I'm back, sorry it took me that long to update next update will be sometime before Monday

XXXXXX

Chris mind

"Okay so how do we stop it?" asked one the other

"We don't one of us is going or we both are" explained the other as both of them winced in pain again

XXXXX

"Is he in pain?" asked Bianca as the furniture stooped levitating around them and now stood firmly suspend in mid air thanks to Chris power to freeze time

"Aunt Paige said that he probably isn't" comforted her Melinda as both women stood and watched what next was to happen

Deciding to change the subject to something more happy Melinda turned to ask Bianca how Chris had reacted to the news that he is going to be a father as a small smile creped over Bianca's face

FLASHBACK

This was her third pregnancy test that Bianca was taking this morning. As she sat in the small bathroom that belonged to her and Chris apartment in Chicago so okay the first one was positive and she was a little late but how accurate could these home pregnancy tests be? So she bought two more just in case the second only confirmed the first and now she was waiting for the third. On the package said to wait five minutes how long was she waiting now 5-6 minutes she reached towards the test but recoiled instantly as she heard someone knock at the door

"_You okay in there?" came Chris voice _

_Oh God she hadn't even thought about how to tell it to Chris she loved him but she wasn't sure how he would react of course she was positive that Chris would never leave her Chris wasn't that kind of a person but then so thought many women who were now single mothers _

"_Bianca? Everything alright?" he asked again behind the door _

"_Yea-h" she stuttered as she picked up the third test now that was also positive she carefully gathered all three of them and flushed them she opened the bathroom door to and found Chris standing there looking slightly worried hell she might as well tell him better sooner then later right? _

"_Upset stomach?" he asked as Bianca shook her head and guided him to the sofa where they sat down _

"_Okay Bianca now you are scaring me" he added half jokingly_

"_Chris I need to tell you something" she began _

"_Shoot" he continued playfully _

"_Chris I'm pregnant" she spoke nearly whispering _

_For a moment they bough sat there Bianca expecting an explosion Chris simply blinked at her _

"_You…y-yo-you are…" he stuttered _

"_Pregnant" she confirmed, "I took three tests all positive" still no reaction from Chris _

_Suddenly jumped up both of his hands in the air _

"_Oh my GOD I'm going to be a mom and you a dad! No I mean I'm going to be a dad and you mom! "_

_Suddenly he sat down and wrapped Bianca into a tight hug _

"_Ch-Chris" she mumbled _

"_What was it to much do you want me to call dad?" he asked worried as he released Bianca _

"_No I'm fine I mean you are okay with this?" she asked still not quite clear what to make out with Chris reaction _

"_Okay of course I'm okay aren't you?"_

_The felling of relief washed over Bianca, as she felt better then she ever had she grabbed the collar of his shirt pulled Chris over and kissed him _

END OF FLASHBACK

As she remembered and retold the tale to Mel, who occasionally checked if someone was at the door, both of them smiled.

XXXXX

"Alright what about a summoning spell?" asked Paige

The whole family except Bianca and Mel had gathered in the parlor room debating how to proceed with the current situation

"We already agreed that we can't summon her" spoke Phoebe as Paige rolled her eyes

"Not her I meant Gideon" she explained as Piper looked at her as she had just lost her sanity, while holding baby Wyatt in her arms

"Are you insane" Piper snapped as she gave Wyatt his baby version to hold "You are actually thinking of summoning the man that murdered my son!"

"Actually that is not such a bad idea" interrupted Leo on whose shoulder baby Chris head was resting firmly asleep

"What!" she asked acidly

"If we can manage to summon him she will follow and once she is here we can trap and vanquish them" he explained

"I agree with dad" added Wyatt as his younger version started to pull on his hair just as he did with Melinda's "The faster we get rid of him the faster we can focus on Chris"

"He's got a point and besides I can't see Rita using the same spell twice or half of the underworld would be running around wanting to be resurrected" concluded Phoebe

"She is right the spell in question can only be used twice" they heard Odin's voice coming from the other room were he was still imprisoned Wyatt flicked his wrist and door closed cutting Odin's voice out

"You know we can't keep him here forever" began Paige

"I'm not intending too" answered Piper " As soon as we get rid of Gideon we are summoning a darklighter…"

"I didn't mean that" snapped Paige

"Guys can we focus please" interrupted Phoebe as she took baby Wyatt out of his counterpart's arms

Both of her sisters looked at her ready to retort but they were interrupted by loud crash upstairs

XXXXX

A fireball thrown by Rita collided with one of Bianca's energy balls and exploded with a loud bang

"Why are you fighting us Wyatt must be sacrificed for a greater good" spoke Gideon

"My brother is the greater good you moron" snapped Mel as she sent the couch which was still suspended in mid air flying towards the recently resurrected elder, Gideon simply orbed out and reappeared behind her, as the couch banged against the wall

"Please forgive me" he spoke as he reached towards Chris but was repelled by the crystal force field that protect Chris

"Forgive you! I'm going to ram up my foot so high up your ass that you will be able to lick my toes!" Melinda snapped angrily as she telekinetically flung the elder across the room

"Leave him alone!" yelled Rita as she sent Bianca flying against a wall, Bianca screamed

XXXXX

Chris mind

Both versions were arguing about their current situation as they heard Bianca's scream

"Bianca" both of them yelled in union

"I love…" began the left one

"…her" finished the right one

Both men looked at each other knowing exactly what the other one was thinking and felling, the right version reached out with his hand as if he wanted to shake hands with his counter part

"You know what will happen?" he asked

"Of course I do" replied his counterpart as he took his hand breaking the invisible line that was separating their worlds, for a moment it looked as if nothing happened but then they were engulfed in white light

XXXXX

Bianca's fall was broken as she dispersed in a swirl of blue and white orbs and rematerialized on the floor only seconds after that came the rest of the Halliwell clan barging in through the door. The only thing that stopped the Halliwells from blasting Gideon and Rita into oblivion was the light emanating from Chris. His body jerked up

"Don't you dare to hurt her!" he yelled his voice booming with power as electricity started to course through his body on instinct he raised his right hand and a blast of electricity was sent out towards Gideon

The dazzling blue energy hit Gideon's arm, which he raised in an attempt to protect himself. The energy blast dispersed Gideon's arm as he fell down to the floor in pain

A flash of light, incredibly thick smoke that came out of nowhere only Paige's voice could be heard

" Let the object of objection become but a dream

as I cause the scene to be unseen"

The smoke cleared reaveling Chris helping Bianca up who was assuring him that she was fine then Chris turned to see his family who all imidietly came runing at him everybody pretty much wraping him in hug

"I knew it you nut! You gave us a quite a scare you know that!" exclaimed a happy Wyatt as he too came towards Chris who took a step back from him

The confused Wyatt simply blinked since when did Chris avoid him? Then sudenly they all turned to Piper as she spoke

"Where is Melinda?"

The group turned indeed Melinda Halliwell was no longer present

XXXXX

The undeworld

The elder Gideon winced as Rita placed another bandage over his arm or rather what was left of it

"Why didn't it reform?" she asked queitly

"Christopher managed somehow to disperse the magic that is keping me alive" the elder half sugested half guessed as he winced with pain "Why did you take the girl?" he asked finaly as he looked at Melinda's unconsius form on the floor behind a crystal cage

"The same reason you wanted to take Christopher, she is their sister" she explained as the elder smiled

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed

A/N: I want to say thanks to all those who reviewed (just keep them coming), the next update will be sometime this week

XXXXX

The underworld

"You are sooo dead" commented Melinda from behind her crystal cage as Gideon frowned and winced the pain in his shoulder since he lost his every part of his arm beneath his elbow and didn't feel anything except his shoulder that was mostly pain, but since when did Chris become so powerful? That was one of many questions that were popping in the elder's head

"You know I don't get it your bimbo there saves your ass from hell and you just keep asking us for a reason to send you back and all of that based on what? A suspicion?" Melinda continued quite clear on how much she was annoying the elder

"Does the word "silence" mean anything to you?" he asked

"No" she answered sarcastically

XXXXX

The Manor

A loud crash was heard coming from the basement Piper, Bianca, Paige, Phoebe and Wyatt tried to ignore it knowing that it had come from Chris practicing with Leo, his new power of lightning blasts came with a dangerously low level of control hence Chris insisted that he was to dangerous to be around them and had closed himself of in the basement only Leo with him who insisted that he had nothing to fear from his son (Piper had insisted that he as well found out what happened on his vision quest since Chris wasn't telling)

"This is impossible no being had ever held that power! Besides the elder's of course" complained Odin still stuck in his prison, the Halliwells plus Bianca ignored him

"Tried summoning, scrying, sensing nothing where ever she is we can't find" exclaimed a frustrated Paige and banged her head against the table

"I'm sure that Mel fine she can take care of herself" assured them Wyatt "And besides if she was really hurt we would know"

"How?" asked the sisters

"Well it's kinda like your power of three connection if one of us in mortal peril the other two would know trust me"

"In mortal peril? Aren't you a drama queen" teased Phoebe

"Guess were I get that from?" replied Wyatt with a smirk

"He's got you there Pheeb's" commented Paige as Phoebe stuck her tongue out at Wyatt

Another loud crash was heard coming from downstairs that startled Bianca (the roses in the garden suddenly grew and opened luckily no one noticed)

"Everything alright!" Piper bellowed as they heard Leo's voice

"We're fine! Penny's old trunk wasn't so lucky" followed by Chris's voice

"Sorry!"

"That's ok its not as if someone actually liked that old thing!" yelled Piper back remembering how she hid in the basement when her power of molecular combustion manifested

"I did" mumbled Phoebe under her breath

XXXXX

The basement

Another blast of blue lightning illuminated the room as it hit the wall next an old lamp

"This power is useless I can hardly control it with out accidentally electrocuting someone" complained Chris as he sat down on the floor

"That power is a powerful weapon" offered Leo as Chris shot him a look "You cant give up that easily surly you didn't master your other powers without effort" he offered his words of comfort

"Easy for you to say I can't even tell the difference when I'm blasting, freezing or blowing stuff up"

"Your mother had the same problem when she developed her power of molecular combustion she mastered it and I'm sure you will too" he said and continued to encourage his son

"Do know how many people had this power beside elder's" Leo asked Chris shook his head "Exactly you are the first and that includes Wyatt" he said with a smile as offered his hand to Chris helping him up

"Thanks Leo" he answered as Leo's eyebrows pulled together in confusion

"Leo? What happened to dad?" he asked

"Huh?" asked Chris

"You called me Leo, why?"

"I don't know" he replied honestly

"Chris what happened when you were in your vision quest?" his father asked

"Nothing important so let's try this again" he brushed Leo off as he took his hands up sparks of electricity flowing between his fingers and palms

XXXXX

The underworld

"I have brought you this" spoke Rita softly as she presented a demon arm wrapped in bloodied cloth

"I think that "disgusting" simply wont cut it this time" commented Melinda behind her prison her nose wrinkling in disgust, Gideon looked as if he might just agree with her

"Your new body it can absorb and heal" she explained "You are no longer an elder now you are better" she continued as she placed the demon arm on the elbow of Gideon

Gideon's body jerked suddenly as its flesh reached out and grabbed the piece of flesh assimilating it in the process, Gideon looked stunned, Rita looked very pleased, Melinda on the other hand looked as if she might vomit then se spoke

"I was right this is waaaay beyond disgusting"

XXXXX

The Manor

"That is not going to work", moaned Odin as Piper shot him a glare

"Why won it" asked Wyatt as eyed the new potion they just made

"Because Gideon is no longer an elder" he explained "The spell used to recreate him only gave him the powers he possessed in his former life not the actual form"

"So what is he now?" asked Bianca

"He is a wraith" Odin explained as Wyatt gasped

"What the hell is wraith?" asked Phoebe and Paige

"A wraith is being that was resurrected by black magic…" began Odin

"You don't say" interrupted Piper

"We fought a wraith once in the future, it nearly killed aunt Paige…" continued Wyatt " It isn't that powerful nor a problem at beginning but the longer it stays and changes the worse it gets"

"Worse what do you mean with worse?" questioned the sisters

"A wraith's body is constantly deteriorating…decaying if you will to survive a wraith must replace the lost organs not to mention that the wraith absorbs the magic out of the parts he uses as replacement" explained Bianca as she remembered that encounter

"Replace?" asked Phoebe as she the repulsion on Bianca and Wyatt's faces

"Think George Romero's zombie movies" added Bianca

"So how do we get rid of it?" asked Piper

XXXXX

Gideon and Rita had gone into the underworld probably looking for allies leaving Melinda alone with a brute demon that Rita had hired. The tall bulking demon only sat there and looked at her much to Melinda's annoyance then it meant that she couldn't get out with out fight. Thankfully she remembered a spell she had once written mainly to annoy Wyatt and Chris but it just might be helpful of course she tweaked it to make the experience far worse for the demon she turned her back at the demon and began to chant

"Powers far and wide

Answer my cry

Come here and forth to break the demons hold

For me to flee make the demon's body old"

With a faint white glow the bulking demon turned old his black hair turned gray and he lost his height and his muscles reduced in its size, his skin withered the demon looked as if he was a common old man. The brute demon looked at her then at itself and fainted much to Melinda's joy

"Ok now to get out of hear" she thought to herself


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed

A/N: Expect the chapters to come slower now that I have to study for school but the next one should be ready around Saturday or Sunday

XXXXX

The basement

"Chris you need to stop" spoke Leo after two hours of practice Chris wasn't getting any better at controlling his new power but he managed to blast several items to pieces or to dust

"No I can do this" he answered his voice sounding exhausted

"Chris even Rome wasn't build in one day" his father countered

"Where did you get that? A fortune cookie?" countered Chris sarcastically as Leo eyed him with suspicion

"You sad that to me once before" began Leo quietly as Chris sat in the centre of the room his head hanging down

"I know," he answered quietly

XXXXX

The underworld

"Are you sure this is going to work?" asked a concerned Piper as Wyatt took out a small scroll

"I'm positive" he answered and began to read the scroll

"Power of the witches rise

Course unseen across the skies

Come to us who call you near

Come to us and settle here

Bring back to us

My baby sister"

With a flash of bright lights a heavily dreased and hoded figure apeared her robes were black with a couple of red stripes she turned around as Piper, Paige and Wyatt prepared for a fight( Phoebe and Bianca had been deelagated the task of protecting baby Chris and Wyatt). The figure however droped her hood reaveling herself as Melinda

"What took you so long?" she remarked sarcasticly as she huged Wyatt

"What are you wearing?" he shot back quite relived to have his sister back

"Don't ask it took me like forever to find some fithing clothes down here" she answered as she hugged Piper "Not to mention that my favorite shoes were destroyed…"

"You aren't getting new ones" replied Piper jockingly

"Darn you always get that no matter what timeline"

"Melinda where are Gideon and Rita?" asked Paige

XXXXX

The Manor

"Aren't you just so cute in that" spoke Phoebe in a baby like voice as she doted over baby Chris now wearing a blue outfit with yellow buunies Bianca simply gigled

"Phoebe you are aware that Chris will probably shoot you when he see's himself in that" she asked teasingly

"Well yeah… but he is soooo cute" she began once again

Both women wnced as they heard a cold and indiferent female voice behind them

"Where is Wyatt?"

Both Bianca and Phoebe turned around to see Rita standing in front of them a fire ball in her hand and a bulky demon behind her his head obscured by hood

XXXXX

The basement

"You remember?" gasped Leo as he realized what Chris had just said to him

"Not everything somethings are still a bit fuzzy" he explained

"But what happened?" asked Leo confused as his stomach turned into a knot he couldn't lose another son, not Chris not again

"I've met him"

"Him?"

"The other me… in my head" Chris explained

But before either of them could continue they were interupted by a loud scream coming from upstairs

XXXXX

Orbed lights filled the room as Paige, Melinda, Piper and Wyatt materilized schocked at the scene in fron of them

Phoebe lay on the floor unconsius, baby Wyatt was protecting himself and baby Chris behind a forcefield from Rita while Bianca was throwing energy balls against some hideosly deformed creature

The creature had three arms all of them looked as if they belonged to something else, on leg was bigger then the other and much bulkier and it seemed to posses a tail with venomus stinger, with another blast acros it chest its hood flew down revealing Gideon's head or rather said what was left of it as a large chunk of deformed flesh hung over his left eye

"Disgusting would be a compliment by now" comented Melinda under her breath

Gideon turned around at the Halliwells he looked at them before he opened his mouth and spat out a stream of acid luckily everyone jumped aside in time

By now came Chris and Leo came and saw the site in front of them both men looked confused neither sure what to do first fight or to help

"Stay away from them" bellowed Bianca as she threw a energy ball at Rita hitting her side

Gideon reached sudenly with his tail towards Bianca she saw it in the corner of her eye and ducked in time as his tail hit the wall. Gideon backed up as his chest exploded curtesy of Piper Halliwell who was back at her feet again flicking her wrists madly at the beast followed by Wyatt

"Bianca!" yelled Chris as he too flung his arms up

The room was lit up by blue lightning that blasted the wraith. Unfortunetly Gideon was using his third arm to block its effect but he still seemed in pain as roared

"Don't you have a plan?" bellowed Odin from behind still traped in the crystal cage

"Excalibur" called Wyatt as blue orbs filled his hand and formed the magnificent sword, the blade of kings

Wyatt flung the blade forward cutting one of Gideon's arms off as the demon screamed out in pain once more

XXXXX

"Up there"

"So they were right all along?" asked an astonished elder

"So it seems" answered another "But the question is can they defeat this mighty foe"

"I'm sure that they will find a way to defeat this monstrosity" spoke Manah

"But Gideon…"

"Was a disgrace" she inturupted as they looked at the happenings down again

XXXXX

The Manor

Rita was once again repeled by baby Wyatt's forcefield as baby Chris cried loudly

"Hey tramp" came the voice of Melinda "I owe you one" before Rita could even react she was thrown against a wall

Bianca shimered behind Leo and out of Wyatt's way

"Chris" she called out quickly he span around and held her "Is everhy thing alright" he asked his voice full of concern

"Yes we are fine" she repleid with a wisper as Wyatt and Piper were sent backwards flying

"Couch" rang Paige's voice as the couch dispersed into orbs and rematerilzed just in time for mother and son to land on it, Paige turned around to face the wraith as Leo joined her side throwing lightning blasts at it

"You remember how whe got rid of the last wraith?" Bianca asked as Chris noded and orbed

Chris reformed behind Gideon, grabbed him and dissapered with him in grey/bluish light leaving an utterly thrashed Manor and a highly confused Leo and Paige behind

XXXX

In the mean time Melinda doged another fire ball and sent another pan flying towards Rita

"You wish to defeat me with kitchen apliance?" asked Rita

"No but how about this?" she offered as she threw a small vial in the air with a green substance in it

Rita destroyed it with a fire ball and smirked

"That was it?" she asked mockingly

Sudenly Melinda blinked and another vial with the same green liquid fell out of the air were moments before Melinda had levitated it and fell on Rita the glass breaking and the liquid spiling itself over Rita who screemed violently and exploded leaving only her clothes and dust behind

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer

A/N

XXXXX

"What the hell happened? Are Chris and Wyatt ok?" asked Phoebe immediately as she regained consciences

Melinda however pushed her back against the couch not yet done with the healing of her aunt she placed her hands against Phoebe's head. The golden light came again as the cut over Phoebe's left eyebrow disappeared

"They are fine!" she finally answered as she turned to look at her father who still busy healing a complaining Wyatt the sword Excalibur still clutched in his hand

"I thought that thing make's you invincible?" asked a fairly unhurt Paige

"It does but even I can't avoid every hit", explained Wyatt blushing slightly

"You can avoid as much as want later, what did Chris do and even more importantly where is he now?" shot Piper while standing next to Paige

"He got rid of Gideon just as we did with the last wraith", explained Bianca as Melinda and Phoebe came doing there best not to fall over the remains of the living room

"Okay… you future people do know that we don't have any idea what that means?" snapped Piper

"You remember that we told you that Chris has the power to travel between the ghost plane and the real world?" asked Melinda as Wyatt stood up and Excalibur disappeared

"Yes of course we… HE'S FIGHTING THAT THING ON THE GHOST PLANE ALL ON HIS OWN!" shrieked Piper as everybody stumbled back

"Of course not" calmed Melinda

"Nobody keeps their powers on the ghost plane…" took Wyatt over " and neither do they keep their bodies" he concluded Piper however didn't seem to hear him and was ready to shriek their heads of but was interrupted by Leo

"That's genius" he exclaimed, the sister's shot him a look as if he had really lost it "A wraith constantly needs new body parts to survive and on the ghost plane…"

"Aren't any only souls of the departed" finished Paige finally having realized what it meant

"So what he just going to starve and die?" asked Phoebe

"Exactly" assured her Bianca, Wyatt and Melinda

"Well what about Chris he can't fight that thing alone?"

It was Leo that answered instead of Bianca, Wyatt or Mel

"Piper you remember what happened when we were on the ghost plane?" he asked Piper blushed as she shoot her husband a "now is so not the time" glare

"Not that… I meant our powers we lost them remember?" he continued as he too blushed in the presence of their future children

"So Gideon is powerless?" asked Phoebe

"Yup the only power that works there seems to be Chris transportation power" explained Wyatt much to his parents pleasure

XXXXX

The ghost plane

Chris had just turned at the corner that lead to the one on Prescott street after carefully listening he went behind a fence with bushes not wanting to be seen as he returned to the normal world. He focused for a couple of seconds as he felt his magic beginning to function his surroundings blurred for a couple of minutes then they reformed but no longer were the colors of the world in gray and blue but normal.

Chris stood up after making sure that no one could see him he orbed away he needed time to think

XXXXXX

1 hour later

"Leo try again" urged him Piper for what seemed to have been the one hundredth time

"I've told you Piper I can't sense him he is either…" began Leo for the one hundredth and first time as he suddenly stooped in mid sentence as a familiar sensation overwhelmed his senses

"I know where he is" continued Leo bluntly as everybody stared at him

"Ok so lets…" started Piper

"I'll go and get him… alone" interrupted Leo and orbed out in a swirl of white and blue orbs

XXXXXX

Leo orbed to the golden gate bridge were he felt Chris presence moments before of course he would be there it was were the other Chris always went to clear his head a spot that both of them shared

Leo looked around and there he was watching the many cars pass by bellow them

"Hey" he said softly as Chris turned around to see his father standing behind him

"Hey" Chris replied

"You didn't come back we were worried" said Leo as he sat next to Chris

"Mel and Wyatt now that I'm fine via…"

"Your special connection we know" interrupted him Leo "But can you tell me if that puts your mother at ease in the future?" he asked

"You've got a point there" replied Chris jokingly

After a couple of moments of silence between father and son Chris had finally had chosen to break the tension

"I remembered my other life hell I've even met my other life" Chris explained

"I thought as much Paige told us that their might be a chance since you were yourself in your past life" spoke Leo gently

"Yeah but it was so miserable Wyatt was evil, mom and the aunts were dead, I had no cousins and you were never…" he paused suddenly as he remembered to whom he was talking too

"It's ok Chris you other self told me that I was a disaster as father"

"Well I'm sure he likes the new you" replied Chris "I should know we merged"

"You what? Chris that was incredibly dangerous…." began Leo

"I know dad" he sighed "but while we were stuck we heard Bianca scream so we decided to try it to save her, would you do anything less for mom?" he asked as Leo deflated knowing that his son knew that he would probably merge not with one different version of himself but probably two dozen if it would save Piper

"You are going to be a handful growing up aren't you?" asked Leo jokingly as he put his arm around Chris

"Yeah I was but you still love me" he replied as he rested his head on his father shoulder

XXXXX

The Manor

"Are you sure that he is fine?" asked Piper

Unfortunately for Mel and Wyatt since Leo's departure Piper had now turned her third degree towards her future children

"Mom we told you he's fine" assured he Mel as they entered the crashed living room where Paige and Phoebe had been waiting for them

"This is going to take forever to clean up" moaned Phoebe

"Yeah couldn't he have spared the furniture at least it's not like it present's a threat to anyone… well the old armchair maybe since it developed a tendency to flip over…" began Paige her voice dripping in sarcasm

"Oh that's flipy" asked Mel in a bemused voice

"Flipy? We named a armchair?" asked Piper

"Well you named it after the fact that it almost always flipped over when somebody sat in it but you got rid of it after dad almost broke his neck while cradling me into sleep when I was around two or three" explained Mel

"The armchair is history" concluded Piper as she flicked her wrists and blew it up

"Yeah great Piper just blow up the last standing peace of furniture we have" snapped Paige

"No need to worry aunty

Let the object of objection become but a dream

as I cause the scene to be unseen

There good as knew"

Spoke Wyatt as the living room glowed all the broken items flew back together and on their right places

"Personal gain" admonished Piper

"Not quite since this wasn't supposed to happen so I'm only keeping the timeline clean" teased Wyatt as his mother shoot him a glare

"Hey aren't we missing something?" asked Melinda as she went towards the stairs followed by her relatives

XXXXX

Chris head was still resting on Leo's shoulder they had spent some good thirty minutes when Leo looked at Chris he noticed that his future son had fallen asleep while resting on his fathers shoulder. Leo smiled knowing that although the other Chris had forgiven him he would never had been so relaxed while in Leo's presence. He gently tightened his grip on Chris and orbed them back to the Manor

XXXXX

"Ah so you finally came to set me free?" asked a still imprisoned Odin as the family passed by him

"No" replied Paige, as Melinda finally seemed to have found what she was looking for: Bianca

"You okay?" asked Mel from the bottom of the stairs

"Fine now" replied Bianca looking a bit pale she went down stairs and into the kitchen Melinda followed her but before she entered the kitchen she turned around "Get rid of the elder will you we need some… future girl talk" she concluded lamely

"You think that they are hiding something from us?" asked Piper rhetorically as Wyatt raised an eyebrow

XXXXX

Leo carrying a sleeping Chris just orbed into his and Piper's room and placed Chris on their bed. As he looked around he saw baby Chris and Wyatt sleeping in their baby beds that were probably orbed in this room by either Paige or big Wyatt. Leo found himself grinning at the scene of his two sons and a future version all-safe asleep

XXXXXX

"Is everything alright is the…" began Mel immediately as they entered the kitchen

"Everything is fine except the morning sickness" explained Bianca as she sat down

"Morning sickness? Its 11 pm"

"Don't ask what genius named it morning sickness" replied Bianca behind the counter "Whose clothes are those?" she asked as she noticed Rita's clothes lying on the floor

"Rita's I vanquished her sorry as" explained Mel as she picked up the jumble of clothes and as she was to put them on the counter a cling sound was heard

"What was that?" asked Bianca as she saw Melinda picking up a small necklace

"Well if you ask me its blood" answered Melinda as she revealed that it was no necklace but a vial containing red liquid in her hand

XXXXX

Leo descended the stairs as he heard Piper' piercing shriek coming from downstairs

"LEO WYATT WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN AND WHERE'S CHRIS…" quickly he dispersed into orbs and rematerialized in front of Piper clasping his hand over her mouth

"He's fine he's sleeping in our room he needs some rest so don't wake him" he answered softly as he removed his hand "Where are your sisters Mel, Wyatt and Bianca?"

"Phoebe, Paige and Wyatt are figuring out what they want to do with Odin, Mel and Bianca are having some "future girl talk" " answered Piper as they went to join the others on the Odin dilemma

"I'm an elder you can't keep me locked up in here forever" he snarled at Phoebe

"I wouldn't bet on that horse mister", snapped Paige

"He's got a point you know he still needs to do things in the future" commented Wyatt with an expression as if he swallowed a whole football

"So what do we do now?" asked Paige

"You set him free" answered a female voice as the group turned to see a female hooded elder staying behind them

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed… unfortunately

A/N:

XXXXX

"Who are you and what are you doing her?" snapped Piper at the new comer while she stepped protectively in front of big Wyatt

"There is no cause for alarm Piper" spoke the female elder as she removed her hood reveling her long locks of gray hair and a pair of incredibly blue eyes that were radiating with wisdom

"Manah?" asked Leo, Wyatt and Odin at once

"Who's Manah?" asked Phoebe

"Manah is one of the eldest, most known and wisest of elders", explained Leo

"I'm not here to fight or to endanger you your sisters or your children you have my word I'm here only to talk", she explained

Leo almost immediately relaxed as did Wyatt much to Piper's dismay as she shoot them a glare

"Mom Manah has been an elder over eight hundred years and in all of that time she had become known for always keeping her word no matter with whom she was giving it to witches, demons other elders or whitelighter's" explained Wyatt

"So you know me in the future Wyatt?" she asked obviously pleased that Wyatt knew of her

"Yeah but I kinda can't talk about it you know the whole future thing" he explained as if he was a small boy and being scolded

"I understand…" she answered with a nod "…and that is the reason why I'm here"

"Now what" asked Melinda as entered followed by Bianca

"Ah you are all here good" began Manah as she turned to see Bianca and Melinda who visibly tensed

"I take it that you didn't recognize me when you first appeared in our court room" she said gently "And no need to worry Dean has recovered nicely" she added as Melinda blushed

"Who's Dean?" asked Paige completely thrown out of the loop

"Dean was the whitelighter that Mel used a ram head to enter the Elder court", explained Wyatt

"Ram head?" asked both Leo and Piper

"Telekinesis" was the only word Melinda offered as explanation

"The point however is that Rita's intervention has caused a rift in the time stream" pressed on Manah "as such I have come up with a solution and the other elders have agreed with me"

"A solution? This I've got to hear", hissed Piper as Manah presented a small wooden box with a simple metal lock

"This a keeper box its used to store memories" she began but was cut of by Paige

"You are going to erase our memories?" she asked

"Yes for…"

"No" replied Piper curtly

"Piper you have to understand that…"

"Understand what! You kidnapped my children, almost killed my husband and not to mention that he…" she pointed at Odin "…an elder was working with a demon to get rid of us again!" she was now definitely struggling from shrieking full voice so that she wouldn't wake big Chris and his and Wyatt's baby versions upstairs

"Exactly all of this happened because of Rita's interference and it was also she who caused all of this by tricking Odin and this is why it must be forgotten at least for now" countered Manah "If you don't believe me then believe your children"

"What is that supposed to mean?" snapped Piper

"She is right mom" said Melinda " You hate them now and although the elders are not on the list of your favorite people in the future you definitely aren't trying to kill them with a glare"

"Okay so lets say we agree with this what will happen with our memories?" asked Phoebe

"Your memories will be stored within the box until its opened again" explained Manah " New memories will be inserted into your minds for the last couple of days…"

"What about dad? Will he have to go on a trial again?" asked Wyatt immediately

"Of course not we the elders well retain our memories" said Odin behind his crystal cage

"Oh now that's fair" snapped Paige as Odin opened his mouth to respond

"No we will not" interrupted Manah the coming argument "It has been agreed that we the elder's will give up our memories as well only I will remember this incident" she explained as Odin deflated like on old tire obviously not pleased with this new piece of information

"So how will they get back if we don't remember them?" asked Piper as if she found a loophole in Manah's plan

"You won't tomorrow at precisely 11 a.m. I will open a time portal sending them to the future" explained Manah patiently

"Oh and who will guarantee us that you will give us our memories back" continued Piper

"Your children they will be taking the box with them through the time portal" answered Manah with a smirk

"Oh" was everything that Piper managed to say

"So all of us agree then?" she asked

"Yes" the Halliwell clan replied

"Good we have already stored our memories I believe you know how to use the keeper box Leo?" she asked as she placed the small box on the table

"Yes I do" he answered

"Hey wait what about Rita?" suddenly asked Piper

"What about her I vanquished her as-but" Melinda corrected herself in mid sentence

"Not the future Rita I meant our time Rita" explained Piper

"She will be taken care off I assure you we will give her the best possible help" said Manah as she turned to Paige

"Paige set Odin free" said Manah gently as Paige rolled her eyes at Odin "I have put a scrambling field over the manor so the other elders won't be able to sense your children while Christopher recovers" explained Manah "you will met me tomorrow at Golden gate bridge where I will open the portal for you"

"Odin its time" she said as Odin sighed and placed his arm at the small chest and closed his eyes

For a brief minute he glowed then suddenly the glow went down his arm and into the box. Manah waved her arm at the future children of Piper and Leo and Bianca as they all went into the next room so that Odin would not see them as he opened his eyes

For a brief moment he looked confused his eyes having looked glassy

"Manah why…?" he began to ask

"Later Odin I will explain in full detail, but for know its enough for you to know that you were abducted by a demon and that the charmed ones and Leo have saved you" Manah told him "The other elder's are expecting you" she added as Odin orbed away

"Nice work lady" said Paige as Manah nodded

"So see you in twenty years" she said and orbed away as well leaving the small box and he charmed ones plus Leo alone

XXXXX

"Oh I hate these good by scenes" replied Phoebe as she hugged Wyatt

"Aunt Phoebe its not forever I'm technically still sleeping in my crib upstairs" he replied as Phoebe released him from her hug

"So you will be a handful while growing up?" asked Paige as Melinda smirked

"Of course do you expect anything less from your favorite niece" she replied

"The sarcasm I blame aunt Paige for" teased Wyatt

"Ok that's it Paige Phoebe hence forth you are forbidden to stay alone in one room with my children born or otherwise" said Piper as she finished saying her goodbye's to Chris

"Chris…" said Leo but before he could finish his sentence Chris wrapped him into a hug

"Thank you" mumbled Leo as Chris released him

"Okay se lets get this show on the road shall we" said Paige as she eyed at the small box with suspicion

"Wait how are we getting it to the bridge then if we don't…"

"Bianca will crash something downstairs then shimmer to the bridge and Wyatt will stay here hidden and take the box while you guys check the noise" explained Chris "So lets go sis" and with that he orbed himself and Melinda to the bridge

XXXXX

Manah was already waiting for them as they appeared in a swirl of orbs

"Ready?" she asked

"Were still waiting for Wyatt and Bianca to get here with the box" said Chris as Manah turned her back on them and prepared herself to open the portal

"Oh and once we get back we need to have a little talk bro" said Melinda

"What about?" asked Chris

"About my future niece or nephew" she replied curtly as Chris went red "and don't worry only I know" she added as Bianca shimmered in followed by Wyatt's orbs

"Got it" he said as he presented the box

"Good brace your selves" said Manah as she raised her hands the time portal opened bathing them in a color of blue

"Future here we come" mumbled Melinda under her breath as they jumped in

XXXXX

Year 2028 (the future), The underworld

"She failed" said a dark hooded figure

"How do you…" asked Rex Buckland

"The master knows even now he feels the approaching of the matriarch's children" explained the dark hooded figure as suddenly a third demon flamed in

"Master" said the dark hooded demon as he bowed with Buckland before the newcomer

"Master I am AAAARGH…" began Rex but was engulfed in flames courtesy of the new master and source

"He was always so useless" commented the hooded figure "But how do you know that the timeline hasn't changed?" he asked while remaining bowed

"Do you believe that the vial I gave her only allowed her to aces the book? No it also served me" answered the new source and flamed out leaving the hooded demon alone and smiling

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed

A/N: Hi I wanted to say something the last two times but I forgot that so now it comes: the updates will be quite infrequent but I will try to update weekly

XXXXX

Ann finally managed to get on her feet and leave her room only to find Leo helping Piper on her feet in the hallway

"Everything alright?" he asked gently as Piper nodded

Suddenly a loud crash was heard coming from upstairs

XXXXX

"Are we back?" asked Bianca as they looked around the attic searching for familiar signs

"Sure hope so", answered Melinda

They heard footsteps coming up the stairs as Leo, Piper and Ann burst in. Leo an elder looked young as always hence forth there was no possible way of knowing if any time had past by his appearance, Piper on the other hand looked older some gray hairs but she definitely didn't look like a woman in her fifties more like her mid forties however that was a state they got accustomed to due to the many healings over the years and the charmed magic delaying her natural aging process by a couple of years, the only clear indicator was Ann; Wyatt's wife

"What happened?" asked immediately Piper as Chris, Bianca and Mel looked at Wyatt waiting for him to open the box

"You'll know in a couple of seconds" said Wyatt and opened the box

Several green glowing marble sized spheres flew out of the box most of them vanishing through the window only two lingered, for a couple of seconds and flew into Piper and Leo.

"What was that?" asked Ann as Wyatt hugged her

The couple looked dazed for several minutes then their heads suddenly jerked up as they looked at their children. Piper immediately grabbed Chris and Mel into a hug as Leo grabbed Wyatt

"Thank God you alright" said Piper "I mean you are alright are?" she asked as she took a better look at her kids

"Yes we are fine mum"

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? JUMPING INTO A PORTAL LIKE THAT YOU COULD HAVE ENDED UP GOD KNOWS WHERE…" Piper yelled suddenly as everybody winced she was cut of in mid rant as the phone rang Leo made his way over to the phone and picked it up

"Hello?" he asked wondering who could call at this hour

His wonder was answered as he heard Phoebe's shrieking voice coming from the other side claming that they forgot her nephews and nice/ sons and daughter in the past and that they could be who knows were by now

The circus only flared up as a cloud of orbs materialized forming into Paige warring only a bathrobe, dripping wet

"OH MY GOD PIPER? I've just remembered…" but was cut of by a loud whistle coming from Ann

"WHAT is going on?" she asked loudly as everybody looked her

XXXXX

"…and then you guys jumped back into the portal and ended back here?" asked Ann while waiting for confirmation

"Yup that pretty much sums it up", said Wyatt while sitting next to her his arms wrapped around her

"Freaky I mean freaky even by your standards" replied Ann

It was now 5 a.m. , They had spent the last two hours explaining everything to Ann and checking the memory of Piper and Leo, while Wyatt, Chris, Bianca and Mel's trip lasted several days they actually came back mere seconds after they left thus in their time no time had actually passed. Paige had orbed home to get some sleep after assuring herself that everyone was okay, Phoebe on the other hand refused to put the phone down until she spoke with every family member that time traveled including Bianca

"And what was that green light stuff?"

"Memories that were stored in hopes of keeping the timeline intact" explained Leo

"While we are at that subject do you think the elders remember too?" asked Melinda

"Probably your aunts remember don't they?" Answered Piper "Which means that I don't have to explain myself for blasting Odin to shreds" she added

"Mom before you go Rambo at the elders we still have work to do" said Mel

"What I thought we vanquished Rita and Gideon"

"Yeah but we still don't know what this thing is" and with that she presented the small vial that she had found in Rita's leftovers

XXXXX

Three months later

Wyatt was at his job the San Francisco Police Department today they were expecting a new Chief of Police a man who has supposedly made his name in New York but started out here in San Francisco. Although Wyatt had been promoted to Detective six months ago he was still considered a rookie and to some even a slacker. The truth however was much different while some of colleagues thought his disappearing acts to be pitiful excuses others thought him to be a joke none however could dispute that he had effectively solved cases on which other more experienced officers had desperately failed neither of them knew either that almost all of his cases were magic related much to Wyatt's dismay. With the new chief however he had a clean slate.

The door to the room in which all of the higher or anything ranking officers were waiting flew open the new chief entered

He looked somewhere around his mid fifties maybe a little older, of afro-american decent and with incredibly dark eyes

"Good morning, men my name is Darryl Morris and I'm your new Chief of Police"

XXXXX

The magic School

Paige was sitting in her chair and relaxing to say that the day had been tiring was and understatement of the year: there was a recent teacher shortage in the magical community so she herself was stuck covering three classes, the reconstruction of the vial that Melinda had recovered failed once again and to top it all they spend the whole afternoon trying to capture a tyrannosaurus rex that a student had summoned by accident and to think that she complained when a student had accidentally summoned Lady Godiva she at least didn't try to bite there heads of

Suddenly she heard the sound of orbing and as she opened her eyes she saw her nephew Chris

"Hey aunty Paige" he greeted her enthusiastically, she raised her eyebrow

"What?" he asked innocently

"The last time you called me 'Aunty Paige' you accidentally burned grandma Patty's favorite carpet and wanted to know a spell to cover it up" she replied with a smirk

"Well you caught me… I kinda need a favor" he replied as he sat down in front of her desk

"Okay mister, spill it!"

"Well I was kinda… hoping you had… a post free for me" he answered hesitantly

Give Chris a job? Thought Paige he was asking her for a job wasn't he? This was great this meant that he could take her classes and that she could have some free time to spend with her own children God knows that Hunter was getting more then a handful recently and that Kyle was also stuck at work most of the time. Chris of course was a powerful witch-lighter in his own right but suddenly a thought crossed Paige mind although she didn't have any doubt that Chris would be a great teacher he on his part had never shown any great interest until today

"Where's the catch?" she asked suddenly ripping Chris from his thoughts

"Huh?" he asked, "No catch aunt Paige I've just thought that I need a better job and a change of scenery and mom told that you were having some staff issues…"

"Chris you are aware that when you are hiding something that you rant?" she asked with a smirk "I'll give you a job but what's going on?" she asked this time genuinely worried

"Remember Bianca?" he asked

"Your assassin phoenix girlfriend how could I forget?" she answered sarcastically with a nod

"She's not an assassin… any longer anyway well she's…" he began to stutter on the later part

"She's what? Chris?" pushed Paige

"Pregnant" answered Chris

Paige's jaw dropped her eyes almost fell out of her sockets as Chris blushed at his aunt's reaction and what seemed like an eternity of staring Chris finally broke the silence

"Aunt Paige?" he asked

"Oh Chris why couldn't you simply burned another carpet?" she asked as she hit her head against her desk, this indeed was a very tiring day

XXXXX

She really wasn't so sure about this but it needed to be done. Piper took the telephone and started to dial

XXXXX

Her head hurt Melinda couldn't believe how many subjects' she was taking of course everyone was excited when she told them that she managed to actually get to College. Not only were Piper and Leo very pleased but thrilled that they daughter had chosen to study Archeology although Melinda always had a knack at history she had taken extra responsibilities due the recent events. Piper had decided that Melinda was indeed responsible enough to go demon hunting on her own and even had supported her daughter fully hence forth came the surprise of college even as a bigger shock since Chris dropped out in his second year and Wyatt went and became a police officer hence college was completely new terrain for her

Her first class was 'Art History Criticism and Conservation' room 102 as Melinda went up the stairs trying to avoid the crowd she managed to get on the second floor as someone bumped into her before she could see whom it was she was thrown into a premonition

/A red pentagram/ five figures all wearing long robes with hoods and standing on the points of pentagram/ the red color it wasn't color it was blood/ the figures chanting something/

"oh crap" she muttered quietly

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed

A/N: the next chapter involves the family dinner, a startling revelation and last but not least the introduction of the whole Halliwell family

XXXXX

Magic School

Chris walked down one of many halls of the magic school, black robes covering his usual clothes; well he thought it could have been worse after the initial shock Paige went on a rant worthy of his mother after she cooled down she gave Chris a new teachers post and a schedule of course she was forced to respect Chris wishes and not tell Piper and Leo she also forced him to promise her that he would tell them as soon as possible meaning at the end of the week (two days) when Piper was giving a big family dinner

"Chris?" asked a familiar voice

As he turned around he saw his father in golden elder robes handing a book to one of the younger student's

"Dad what are you doing here?"

"Chris what are you doing here?"

They asked simultaneously while Chris rolled his eyes at the thought of his aunt Paige Leo on the other hand was examining Chris new outfit

"Well I'm teaching here there is a teacher shortage in the magical community so some of us elders are filling in" Leo explained "So your aunt drafted you in?" he asked as Chris heard his aunt's voice "Tell them as soon as possible" in his head

"Well you could say that" he answered choosing a half-truth

"Oh I almost forgot…" jumped Leo suddenly "…your mother would have killed me, the family dinner was rescheduled for tonight 8 p.m. but she wants you guys there ant 7:30" Leo explained as Chris jaw drooped

"Does aunt Paige know?" he squeaked out as Leo slapped his hand on his head

"I should be lucky that I'm still in one piece" he replied jokingly not noticing that under his sons calm surface a storm was raging the outcome being that Chris would soon need any ally possible

"Err dad can I talk to you about something?" he asked, as Leo was to orb out

"Huh what? Yeah sure" he answered quickly as his orbs reformed on the spot

XXXXX

"Halliwell he wants you in now", said one of the detectives that left the chief of police's office

Wyatt nodded and went down the hall leading to the office of the new chief. The name Darryl Morris it had sounded vaguely familiar, he knocked at the door and entered

Morris sat behind his desk looking at some folder and reading something he looked shortly up above his reading glasses and gestured at Wyatt to sit down which he did. A couple of minutes past before Morris spoke

"Interesting record you got Halliwell" he spoke "Solved seven cases in six months of which five have been a couple of months old one even four years"

"Yes…"began Wyatt

"Don't interrupt me" he snarled as Wyatt immediately shut up "yet however all of this cases and evidence with them was circumstantial at beast, not to mention that the cases were weird on their own, yet you seem to always be able to catch the perpetrator mind explaining me how?"

"Don't know sir, good luck maybe?" was the only thing he answered, he couldn't tell the man that the four year old case had concerned a voodoo priestess with a plan to seize power by eating human hearts, nor that he was a witch-lighter now could he

"Don't give me attitude" snapped Morris as he eyed Wyatt with a glare that reminded him very much of his mothers

"I am still waiting for an explanation"

"The one you already think you know or the one you want to hear?" he asked "but of course is there a difference between the two?"

Wyatt was no idiot, although his sister insisted sometimes otherwise, he knew this game the old game of cat and mouse a game he learned to play at the age of eight with the legions of demons that flamed/shimmered/blinked through the Manor on a weekly basis

Morris looked at him completely still for moment before he said

"Hand me over your badge and weapon you're suspended until further notice" he spoke calmly as Wyatt simply looked at him

XXXXX

"…is pregnant"

It was out he told his dad now the only thing what remained was to see his reaction. Leo stood simply there in the deserted hallway then suddenly he jerked and shook his head

"What was that? Sorry son I've must have zoned out there for a second" his father replied as Chris looked at him stupidly "What did you say?"

"Bianca is pregnant and I'm the father!" he repeated

Leo stood there again then blinked

"Chris I'm really sorry I haven't been zoning out like that since the nineteen sixties" replied Leo a wary expression on his face Chris rolled his eyes

"Dad please listen to me; Bianca…my girlfriend…is pregnant…with…my…child" he said it as if he spoke to a moron

"Pregnant?" asked Leo as realization finally hit him, his face contracting

"Yes dad…" he closed his eyes and continued "…but before you start yes we know it has been incredibly stupid…Dad?" he asked as he opened his eyes again seeing the spot empty where his father stood, then he looked down Leo was currently lying on the floor

Leo had fainted

XXXXX

The Bay Mirror

Phoebe sat behind her desk as she juggled several phones and tried not to knock the pile of papers down. She was doing this job for three months now how Elise had managed to do it for twenty years was beyond her at this point she would be happy if she lasted the day

Her cell phone rang suddenly startling her; the cell phone was only for family and only to be called in the case of a demon she quickly put the other phones down and answered her cell

"What's going on?" she asked quickly

She relaxed as she heard Piper's voice that she only wanted to inform her that the family dinner was rescheduled for tonight an that she should bring some wine on the way over

XXXXX

The Magic School

Leo sat on a couch in Paige's office breathing heavily

"Dad are you okay?" asked Chris as his father raised his head

"You just told me that you my twenty one year old son and his twenty-three year old girlfriend are having a baby and you are asking me if I am okay?"

"Well you did faint" Chris answered

"Are you sure? I mean it isn't just…false alarm?" continued Leo while ignoring Chris's remark

"Dad her powers are waked, she displaying the ability to freeze time, orb has a force field and her stomach is showing not mention that she is burping orbs you could say we are pretty sure"

"Her stomach is showing? How far along is she?"

"Four months"

"Four months! FOUR months she's PREGNANT four months and you didn't tell us?" he asked his voice a mixture of hurt, anger and disappointment

"Dad you know how hectic the last couple of months were, with my memories going on a rampage, Wyatt's cases, Melinda's college, the new source not to mention Jamie's escapades" spoke Chris as Leo acknowledged his arguments

After several minutes which Leo greatly required to gather himself and to processes the information he just received then he looked at his son as if he was trying to recognize him. Chris jade green eyes met Leo's as Leo spoke

"I'm going to be a granddad!" he said with a shaky voice as he wrapped Chris into a hug

Ever since Chris he regained the memories from his old life he was being thrown out of the loop more easily then he wanted. His relationship with his family members hadn't changed much besides with Wyatt and his dad where before a close nit bond existed was now replaced with awkwardness although it had subsided recently but he still felt sometimes odd around the two of them. After a couple of seconds he wrapped his hands around his father and hugged him back grateful that he had this Leo as a father.

XXXXX

The Manor

Melinda once more used the attic. She sat behind a desk a pendulum in her hand, as she was scrying with and exhausted sigh she dropped the pendulum and her head on the map that was rolled out on the table

"How was your first day? Everything alright sweetie?" asked Piper as she entered the attic

"Aw well you know the usual: Met a couple of new people, met the new teachers, had a premonition of impending doom, got lost on the way to room 23…"

"WHAT?!" asked Piper as she spun around from the boxes to face her daughter

"Yeah I know I accidentally took the wrong turn and ended in the basement…" began Mel

"Not that! The premonition?" inquired Piper as she ignored her daughters sarcasm

"Five hooded guys on a pentagram that was drawn in blood doing some ceremony thing" explained Melinda as Piper visibly relaxed

"That's it no apocalypse or anything?" she asked as Mel rolled her eyes

"Nope just some demon cult" explained Mel

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer:

XXXXX

The Manor

Piper Halliwell was no idiot it was already 19:12 and Chris nor Bianca hadn't shown up yet although they still had time to orb Piper was getting nerves; two hours ago Leo orbed in to "check" on something, he had offered some explanation which included a backfiring spell and some students of his then Paige called to check if Piper was sure about the whole dinner thing then suddenly changed the subject and started to rant about a student and a T-Rex? Yup something was definitely up and Piper didn't like it one bit

XXXXX

Chicago

"Are you sure? We don't have to do it now…" spoke Chris for the hundredth time

"Chris I am sure I am four months pregnant and if we don't tell them now then when? When they come to visit an a baby runs up to them yelling grandpa and grandma?" snapped Bianca for the hundredth time tonight as Chris sighed

"Hey you already told your dad! I mean he took it alright didn't he?"

"He fainted" countered Chris as Bianca rolled her eyes

"Ok the fainting aside he was good about it wasn't he?" she pointed out

"Well yeah but you can't compare dad to mom it's like comparing water and fire"

"Oh please what's the worst thing that could happen?" said Bianca as she placed her arms around his neck her belly making a small obstacle

"Well she could try to blow us up but you're protected by the baby's force field unlike me" Chris muttered as he placed his arms around Bianca

"See I'll be fine you on the other hand are toast" she teased

"Funny really funny" he replied as a swirl of bright blue orbs surrounded them and they disappeared

XXXXXX

The Manor

"So how have you been Piper?" asked Jason as he sat down

The table in the dining room had been magically expended so that the whole family could fit

"Quite good actually and you Jason, Phoebe told me that you took over another TV station in France"

"Yeah we are still working at it need help with those?" he asked as Piper entered the room carrying several plates

"No thanks it would be a lot faster if I do it" answered Piper

Although the power of molecular immobilization and acceleration were quite handy and useful in a demon fight Piper preferred her third power: supper speed at first no one had any idea where that power came from since their powers were only meant to grow but as it turned out all of Piper's power were related with the manipulation of speed hence forth that power, with a blur she speeded across the dining room putting plates and silverware at their rightful places

"Now that was fast" said Jason with awe

"Personal gain" admonished Phoebe as she entered the room just to witness her sister's power display

"Since when are you such a worry wart? And was it not you and your power of cryokinesis that kept the wine cold?" countered Piper as she shot her younger sister a glare

"Piper have you seen Chris or Bianca?" asked Leo as he entered the room

"No not until a minute ago when you asked me" answered Piper as she redirected her glare at Leo "Alright spill it what's going on" she added before Leo had time to think of reason to leave the room

"Nothing why do you think that something is going on?" he asked while giving her his best I-don't-know-what-you-are-talking-about look Piper simply glared at him some more before she left the room

"Okay she's out what's going on?" said Phoebe as soon Piper was out of hearing range

XXXXX

"Rose red? That's soo not your color" commented Lily

Lillian P. Dean or Lily as everyone called her was Phoebe's and Jason's second daughter and only a year younger then Melinda (in whose room Lily currently was), the age difference wasn't big but you couldn't find two members of the Halliwell house hold that were more apart then the two cousins

"Do tell" replied Melinda sarcastically

The blame for that could have been laid at Lily since Jason did gain a large fortune luckily Phoebe and Jason did remained pretty much themselves, Lily on the other hand developed a snobby attitude towards pretty much everybody else, much to her parents disdain

"Well I didn't know what you were thinking and the blue shirt it completely clashes with your hair color…" luckily for Lily it was exact that moment that Chris decided to poke his head inside

"Hi Lily" he greeted his cousin "Can you help me with something here Mel?" he quickly asked Mel while giving her a look

Ever since they came back from their trip Chris and Bianca had kept Mel informed about the progress the baby was making while Mel kept her word and hadn't told anything to any living soul (or dead one for that matter)

As Mel left her room leaving an insulted Lily behind (who was not used to be left alone when she was inspecting make up or clothes) she went to the bathroom following Chris there she found Bianca looking a bit pale

"Hey is everything alright?" she asked as she knelled down to Bianca who was breathing hard

"She's just a little tired we practically orbed across the globe", explained Chris

"Orbed across the…what's wrong with you!" snapped Mel as she punched Chris shoulder

"Hey it wasn't my fault", he explained as he rubbed his shoulder "The baby kept tapping into my orbing power and changing the course in mid flight we visited Moscow, New York, Peru, Amsterdam hell we were even in some desert we finally managed to orb here two minutes ago"

Mel sent him a sympathetic look as Bianca stood up rubbed her stomach with her hand and quietly whispered

"Ok baby first rule: don't send your mommy and daddy across the globe anymore…well at least until you are thirty and giving us an anniversary present"

The trio giggled as suddenly blue orbs appeared and formed into Leo

"Thank god you're here! It's a quarter till eight if you would have taken any longer you're mother would have…" he trailed of suddenly as he noticed Melinda standing next to Chris

"You knew!" he said rather loudly while glaring at his daughter

"Knew what?" she asked innocently

XXXXX

The underworld

Once again several candles illuminated the cave in which a throne was seated. This unholy place was a former place of power and the former throne room of the last defeated source by the hands of the charmed ones. In the center of the room stood a small pedestal and on it the Grimoire, a book that presented the opposite to the book of shadows, of course it took the demons a decade to find it after it had been hidden by Leo Wyatt the charmed ones former whitelighter but current elder and husband to the eldest charmed one: Piper. Next to the gigantic throne stood a much smaller one and on it sat a female demon her face and skin were covered with various cloths to hide the burn marks and to repress the stench that emanated from her. The lights flickered as another demon flamed in

He had long brown hair that easily reached his shoulders his eyes were pit black and occasionally flamed on and off. Gently he walked to the female demon on the throne

"Is everything according to plan?" she asked before he could say anything

"Yes of course the Halliwells are all under one roof" he answered

"Good and the pregnant one?" she asked

"Is due in five months" he answered

The female demon squirmed in her small throne since her own defeat at the hands of the charmed ones not only her flesh started to rot but her magic as well she had trouble sometimes telling between her visions and actual happenings

"Is everything alright?" he asked gently

The female demon nodded "Yes my child…"

XXXXX

The Manor

Paige Brody-Mathews just entered the dining room followed by her husband Kyle and eldest son Jamie Hunter Brody-Mathews a high school senior who everybody called Jamie although his mother preferred Hunter, behind him entered his younger twin sister Sarah and Faith both girls possessed obvious Halliwell traits which included brown hair and brown eyes and were two years younger then Jamie.

"Hey have I missed something?" she asked as she hugged Phoebe, also she looked at her surroundings the roof was still there so Piper probably still didn't have a clue about her promotion from mom to grandma

Phoebe shook her head "Nothing important although something is going on Leo is being secretive…" began Phoebe as Kate, Phoebe's eldest hugged the twins and Jamie sat down at the table his left eye being completely blue

"What happened to Jamie? Demon attack?" asked a concerned Phoebe

"Nope, school fight" answered Paige with a roll of her eyes

"So how are things at the FBI?" asked Jason as he shook hands with Kyle

"Good actually I've finally got rid off all of those magical cases that went flying my way you know…"

XXXXX

San Francisco, Memorial Hospital

Ann padded with her foot once more her shift had ended and she was waiting for her husband to arrive once again she checked if the coast was clear and called

"Wyatt"

For a second nothing happened then in a swirl of bright blue orbs Wyatt Halliwell finally arrived

"What took you so long? I've been calling you for fifteen…is everything alright?" she asked as she took in Wyatt's appearance

"No not really had to drop of a drunken colleague of mine home he got suspended by the new chief" he explained

"Ouch how many did he suspend?" she asked

"All in all seven of us me included" he answered while he looked at the ground

"Oh honey I'm sorry" she said as she hugged him "I know how important this job was for you what happened?" she asked

"You know how some of my cases were magic related?" she nodded "Well I think that the new chief put two and two together and actually managed to get four" he continued as Ann eyes went wide

"He knows?" she asked horrified

"Probably not but he definitely suspects something" he said as Ann sighed

"Ann lets just go home and don't tell anyone about this I don't want to spoil the occasion we can tell them tomorrow"

"Okay" answered Ann as they were engulfed by a swirl of bright blue orbs and vanished

XXXXX

The Manor

The whole family was seated well at least the Brody-Mathews and Dean's sat at the table Wyatt and Ann had appeared a couple of seconds before and now sat at the table as well all waiting as an uncomfortable silence filled the room

"So Jamie what happened to your eye?" asked Lily bluntly as Phoebe almost chocked on the wine she was drinking

"Lily!" hissed Jason

"What it was just a question" she defended herself

"Nothing special I just had a disagreement with some guy in school" he answered

"Disagreement? You broke his nose!" snapped Paige still quite angry at her oldest

"He deserved it" countered Jamie

"Yeah right…" started Paige

"Mom could we have a quick word with you?" came suddenly Melinda's voice from the door interrupting the coming argument

Piper raised her eyebrow and gave Melinda a I-so-knew-that-this-was-going-to-backfire look as she stood up and followed her daughter out of the room

"I put ten bucks that Chris dragged a demon home" said Lily as her sister Kate looked as if a dog pissed at her shoes while Phoebe seemed ready to choke her youngest

XXXXX

Piper followed Mel to the sunroom were she found her husband, Chris and Bianca waiting for her. Both Chris and Leo were standing not good, Bianca on the other hand was sitting and covering her stomach with a pillow well better said she was holding the pillow

"So how powerful is he and what can he do?" she asked before either of her family could say anything

"Huh?" asked Leo "Oh no there is no demon" he assured his wife

"Then what?" she asked "Is it bad news?" she asked again as everyone looked at each other

"Well its news but certainly not bad news" began Mel before Leo could stop her

"Why am I having a déjà vu here" asked Piper "oh yeah right this feels just like the time when Phoebe and Paige told me I was pregnant with Chris…"

"Well if it makes you happier you're not pregnant this time" blundered Mel as

Chris sent her a glare

"Melinda!" screeched Piper horrified at the thought of her little girl being pregnant

"What?" asked Mel completely thrown out of the loop by not following her mother's train of thought

"Mom Melinda isn't pregnant I am" exclaimed Chris suddenly as everybody braced themselves for the explosion

Piper first thought was "Oh boy if Chris thinks that he is pregnant then we really screwed up the birds and the bee's talk with him" then suddenly she remembered Bianca almost faintly she turned around to look at her sons girlfriend

XXXXX

"What's wrong with you? You can't make that kind of jokes with new source running around" admonished Phoebe

"New source? What source?" asked Jason as everybody turned to look at him

"You didn't tell them?" asked an astonished Paige

"Of course I did, did I?" she asked as she turned towards her girls

"Yes mom you did but dad was in Tokyo that week remember?" spoke Kate

FLASHBACK

Piper, Chris, Ann, Wyatt and Mel were waiting for Leo to come back from 'up there' with news about yesterday or better said this mornings events Bianca had shimmered back to her and Chris's apartment at Chicago to check on things there the silence was broken by the sounds of orbs as everybody turned they saw Leo standing

"So how was it?" asked Piper immediately

"Well you should better sit down", said Leo as everybody looked at him waiting for an explanation

"Well first the other elders seem to have also regained their memories…" Leo began as soon as everyone was sitting "…but Manah assured me that what ever happened will remain in the past" he said quickly as he saw Piper getting ready to blast something, " however this mornings incident has only confirmed our suspicions"

"What suspicions?" asked Ann before Piper could

"Well recently we've were able to detect major energy shifts in the underworld…"

"Yeah but that's nothing unusual I mean there's a energy shift there every two or three days" interrupted Mel

"Yeah what's so special about it this time?" asked Wyatt

"Well I would get to that if you would actually let me finish" Leo snapped with the same look on his face as if he was scolding a five year old

Piper only suppressed a giggle as she remembered how their children even managed to get her pacifist husband into rage; a craft they perfected over the years

"Sorry" muttered both Mel and Wyatt

"Well this time it seemed rather organized and the attack this morning only proved it we think that there is a new source"

"A new source!" Piper suddenly jumped straight up " What do you mean with a new source! There hasn't been a new source since Cole"

"I know Piper but we checked it all fits, I also checked on the Grimoire its missing" confessed Leo as Piper sank back into her seat

END OF FLASHBACK

Phoebe's explanation was suddenly cut short by a screeching sound, which everybody recognized as Piper's voice was heard coming from the sunroom of the Manor

"PREAGNANT!"

TBC

A/N: Well first remember the avatars? Well they didn't kill Kyle he was revived with everybody else after Utopia was undone, the next update will be sometime next Sunday or Saturday


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed unfortunately

XXXXX

The Manor, dining room

A ringing silence filled the room no one dared to utter a word everyone expected the next explosion. Suddenly Piper stalked into the room followed by Leo, Melinda, Chris and a pregnant and showing Bianca

Everyone's jaws drooped

"You're pregnant?" blurted out Wyatt and one of the twins

"No shit Sherlock and Watson" commented Phoebe as she stared at Bianca's belly who was sitting down

"Well family allow me to start…" began Piper her voice acid "… this family dinner was planned by me and Leo with a certain hidden agenda…" everyone turned their heads at Piper and Leo

"The agenda in the question was that we were planning to open a restaurant chain in L.A…."

"You did?" interrupted Mel but was met with her mothers steel gaze silencing her immediately

"As I was saying, our original plan consisted of us regulating the construction from San Francisco however certain complications had forced us to think it over"

"Meaning?" asked Paige

"It means that we have to move to L.A. for some time" answered Leo as everybody' jaws drooped

The onslaught of questions was stooped by Piper

"Yes we know all the bad sides and the good ones and we are not leaving the house or the book unprotected and yes we know it's a bad timing with Bianca's pregnancy but that's why you are moving back in the Manor" she said firmly

"We are?" asked both Bianca and Chris

"Yes you are" confirmed Piper "You are not safe in Chicago all by yourselves and here you have at least your brother and sister not to mention cousins for magical back up and of course Ann's medical skills" concluded Piper

Although Chris and Bianca hadn't expected to be moving into the Manor everything that Piper said made sense and Ann's medical skills as a doctor could come quite handy

"And now we are going to continue our diner is that understood?" asked Piper as everybody nodded

XXXXX

One week later

"Is this everything?" asked Wyatt as he picked up the last box in the room

"Yup that's it" answered Chris while carrying several suitcases

With a swirl of bright blue orbs both brothers disappeared only seconds later they reappeared at the Manor

They started to put down the boxes as Chris cell started to ring

"Yeah Mel what's up?"

Wyatt stooped and turned at Chris whose face looked horror struck

"What?" Wyatt asked as Chris put the phone back in his pocket

"I forgot about Bianca's check up I've got to go" he said hurryingly as he orbed out

XXXXX

San Francisco Memorial

Chris orbed in a closet he slightly opened the door and extended one of his hands flicking his wrist he froze the whole corridor. Quickly he left the closet and went down the corridor using his sensing power to guide him towards Bianca.

"Well it was about time!" commented Mel as Chris entered the room and defroze the corridor

"Yeah sorry did I miss anything?" he asked as he closed the door

"No we were just going to start" answered Bianca as Ann put some jelly on Bianca's belly

"How come there isn't anyone here?" he asked

"Ann told them that Bianca is a scientologist" answered Mel

"Those nuts who tried to pass of Tom Cruise as God?" asked Chris slightly disturbed at the idea

"Yup, was quite the quick thinking actually" said Bianca sounding impressed as Ann began to examine Bianca

"Yeah well I had closer calls" she answered as suddenly her eyes wide"I knew it!!" she exclaimed proudly as she checked the monitor

"What is something wrong?!" asked both Chris and Bianca

Ann simply smiled "It couldn't be better"

XXXXXX

"Twins?" asked a disbelieving Wyatt

Wyatt jaw drooped as he heard the news while sitting at the dinner table. Piper and Leo had moved out week ago leaving the Manor to Wyatt, Ann, Bianca, Chris and Melinda although the house was still a bit crowded by the various boxes it was looking more and more like normal. Of course Leo had orbed yesterday to check on them just in case if anything went wrong with Mel's vanquishing of the ceremony demons a vanquish she called easy.

"Yeah twins, I thought as much since Bianca was a little big for just four months" answered Ann

Chris walked in carrying a tray of food

"Chris you aren't stuffing me with food again?" asked Bianca as Chris placed a heavily loaded plate in front of her

"Bianca you have to eat now especially since you are not eating for two but for three" he replied as he sat next to Wyatt

"I still can't believe it twins! Good work bro" Wyatt rambled on and padded Chris on the back

"Wy you're rambling" interrupted him Chris "and you need to eat" he continued

"He's right you know" said Ann as Bianca smirked

Everyone in the family knew that Chris was the one the inherited Piper's cooking skills unlike Mel and Wyatt who couldn't cook to save their lives

"She's got a point at least Chris can cook" said Mel as she sat next to Bianca and continued to look on the sonogram of the twins

"Hey I can cook" said Wyatt indignantly

"Wyatt please take a dictionary and look up the word cooking and then look up the phrase "food poisoning"" replied Mel he voice dripping with sarcasm

"Funny" he replied with a smirk

XXXXX

Los Angeles

"Why are we meting the executive now again?" asked Leo as he and Piper entered a building warring their formal clothes

"Don't know he's secretary called and told me he wanted a meeting with us" She explained

The couple walked to a desk with a woman who informed them that executive Gordon was expecting them on the top floor. Of course she hadn't noticed the large age difference between the two. Piper had when she reached 45 cast a spell that let everyone outside of the magic community and family perceive Leo her age to avoid awkward questions since he looked like he was still in his mid twenties although Piper definitely didn't look old either for her 50 years

As they reached the top floor the left the elevator and entered a large office. The office was luxurious a door leading to a second part that was closed

"Wow nice" she whispered to Leo who nodded in agreement

Two muffled voices came from the other side of the door as the door suddenly flung open and teenager entered the main office he angrily darted pass both Leo and Piper bumping into Piper on his way out and growled an angry "watch it" before he left

"What was that about?" Leo whispered as second figure made an entrance

"Piper?" the figure asked his voice sounding familiar to both of them

Piper and Leo blinked as they looked at the man in the business suite for a couple of seconds and then realization hit Piper as she recognized the executive and what the woman at the entrance had said

"Dan?" she asked as Leo looked dumbfounded

XXXXXX

"You… I really… missed you too" said Ann between kisses as she and Wyatt thrashed on their bed. Wyatt lay on top of her and started to kiss Ann's neck she left out a small moan of pleasure. She wrapped her hands around his neck as suddenly he stopped and raised his head. A small jingle was heard echoing in the room

"One of you're charges calling?" she asked as Wyatt's head slumped back "Oh alright go" she said

"You aren't angry?" he asked as he raised his head

"Nope because my beloved husband you are going to make this up for me tomorrow evening"

"I love you! You now that?" he quickly kissed her and orbed out

Ever since Wyatt had been suspended at the SFPD the elders had offered him to give him some charges although Wyatt was less then enthusiastic about charges after a couple of encouraging words from his aunt Paige and his father he had finally agreed on taking several charges scattered across the globe

The room next to theirs Chris and Bianca lay on their bed wide awake Bianca's head resting on Chris chest

"You know now we have to buy double" she said

"Yeah but what color blue or pink?" he asked lost in thought

"Why not both one of the twins could be a girl" she pointed out

"No it couldn't the twins are identical so they are either girls or boys"

"What about the "we don't want to know the details about what develops in my uterus"" asked Bianca with a tone of mock surprise

"Uh I thought that only applied to the gender of the twins?" he offered Bianca raised her head

"So you asked Ann about the gender too?" she inquired

"Would you believe me if I told you that I found out by accident?"

"No" she replied "So what are they?" she asked sounding excited

"Two boys were having boys" he told her "Were having sons"

"I still can't believe it" she said as she rested her head on his chest again

XXXXX

Los Angeles

"Dan so how have you been?" asked Piper as the three of them sat down at the Dan's working desk

"A quite good actually I'm one of the partners in this firm" he informed them

"Gordon & Keys!" Piper suddenly realized

"Yeah" he answered as an uncomfortable silence fell

"So how have you been?" he asked as he looked at Leo the old rivalry flaring up

Dan couldn't help himself once he saw Piper he felt jealous just like he did twenty and some years ago the fact that Leo was here too didn't help

"Oh well Leo and I married obviously…" Dan felt his stomach twinge and then form into a shallow pitch

"Oh so you're married" his voice felt shallow

"Yeah we married a couple of months after you moved away" confirmed Leo "We had three kids of our own and the first grandchild is on the way too" he continued proudly with a satisfied smirk

Piper could have blown Leo up she felt as if the two were having a "who could piss further" contest all over again

Dan on the other heard the news with mixed feelings the feeling of disgust combined with hatred, he simply couldn't help it the thought of Piper having kids with someone besides himself felt wrong. Ever since Piper had dumped him he was having troubles with relationships he had married three times and divorced accordingly his first wife cheated on him, his second wife didn't want the responsibility of raising a child leaving him alone with his son and his third wife turned out to be a gold digger.

"So what about your family?" Piper asked hoping to change the subject

"Uh married once and divorced later…" he lied "Had one son Jacob" he informed them

XXXXX

The underworld

"She vanquished them my Lord they never stood a chance" a low level demon informed the new source

The source waved its hand dismissing the demon. After a couple of seconds a thought crossed the demons mind as he waved his arm another demon shimmered in

XXXXXX

Los Angeles

Dan entered his apartment finding his sixteen year old son waiting for him

"Jacob you really shouldn't have run off like that" he scolded him as Jacob resisted rolling his eyes

"Yeah like you would have actually listened to me" he snapped

"I'm your father don't talk to me like that!" Dan felt his voice rising, he had a long day and he wasn't in the mood for his son and his sarcasm

After a couple of seconds of complete silence Dan spoke

"The people you bumped in on the way out were two old friends of mine and you were rude don't behave like that again" Dan said icily and left for his bedroom

Jacob was left standing alone the arrogant behavior of his father's he got used too ever since he grew up he felt like Dan regretted having him and hence forth the cold demeanor. Jacob felt often abounded by his father since he left him by the babysitter over longer periods of time when he had turned twelve Dan had stuck him in a boarding school much to his dismay. Today however Jacob felt intrigued by something his father said that both of the people he bumped in were some old friends.

The woman looked around his father's age maybe some five or six years younger, the man although looked a lot younger sandy blue hair no grey hairs he looked like he was in his mid twenties and not in his late forties.

XXXXX

A/N: Yeah I know I promised to update around Saturday or Sunday but if its any consolation tomorrow is Saturday ;) anyway hope that you enjoy, the next update will follow soon


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer:

XXXXX

Los Angeles

"Care to enlighten me what that was about?" asked Piper as they entered their apartment

"What?" Leo asked innocently

"Leo" Piper's voice was menacing

"What? He asked how we were doing and I told him" Leo defended himself as Piper rolled her eyes

"You did so by rubbing it in, you could have simply told him that we have kids and all…" Piper was rant was interrupted by Leo's arms which wrapped themselves around her waist

"Leo…" she began again but was interrupted by Leo's tongue entering her mouth

The coming argument was indeed postponed by the passionate kiss the couple shared

"You really know how to change the subject" said Piper as the two parted

"Yeah I perfected the technique over the years" he answered with a smirk his arms still wrapped around Piper

"We're still going to dinner with Dan and his son on Thursday" she informed him as they disappeared in a swirl of orbs

XXXXX

San Francisco

"Has either one of you seen Wy?" asked Chris as he put a pan full of scrambled eggs on the table

Ann simply shook her head "Nope not since he bailed on me yesterday evening" she answered to which Mel and Bianca, who also sat at the table, nodded

"Bailed? What were you doing?" Chris asked completely oblivious

"Chris you have fathered twins and you still don't know what a couple does alone at night?" asked Mel sarcastically to which both Chris and Ann blushed

"Well… uh" he gulped before he came to his senses "Why are we discussing Wyatt's sex life anyway?"

"We aren't discussing Wyatt's sex life we are talking about Ann's sex life which happens to include Wyatt" Melinda informed him much to Ann's dismay

"Sooo need to change the subject" was the only thing Chris added

Just as on cue a dirty clothed ripped Wyatt orbed in looking as if he had fallen into a mud hole

"What happened to you?" asked Melinda while trying to hold back a laughing fit

"Well my charge in Mexico got attacked by celerity demons…" Wyatt started as he sat down next to Ann

"And it took you all night to get rid of them?" asked Chris

"No, we got rid of them after two hours but then my charge went into labor…"he continued as he rested his head against the table

"She was pregnant?" asked Bianca almost immediately

"Yup, and guess who delivered the baby or spent the whole night delivering the baby" he added

"Oh my God are they OK?" asked Ann immediately to which Wyatt nodded

"Yeah a baby girl perfectly healthy"

"Good now that that's settled you mind telling me why you just didn't orb her to a doctor instead" Ann asked her voice having a bit of annoyance

"Well I couldn't orb her in mid labor it could have been dangerous for the baby and we couldn't go to a hospital since she was a windwalker" Wyatt explained

"A what?" asked Ann

"Windwalker's have the power to control the element of air and since our powers are tied to our emotions my guess is she created quite a storm" explained Chris as he took a closer look at Wyatt's ripped clothes

"Exactly and now I have the sudden urge to call mom and thank her for having me" added Wyatt as he left upstairs to get some sleep

"Talking about mom did anyone tell her and dad about the twins?" asked Mel

"Huh no I'll tell dad in magic school today" answered Chris

"Speaking of which aren't you suppose to get going by now and you too Ann?" asked Bianca as she helped herself to some eggs

"Good point since you two have the jobs with the actual income" added Mel

"Yeah we know, Chris you mind orbing me since Wyatt is out for the count" asked Ann to which Chris nodded

"Great so you can drop me off at college on your way there" said Mel brightly as she went to grab some of her books

"What do I look like? A cosmic taxi?" yelled Chris after her

"Yes!!" came the remark from upstairs

XXXXX

Magic school, two hours later

Leo was going down the corridor heading for his next class a swirl of bright blue orbs took the shape of his second son Chris in front of him

"Chris! Everything alright?" he asked almost immediately

"Yes everyone is fine! Why do have to worry so much" he answered

"I'm your father, and as you are soon to find out, it's my job to worry" Leo countered to which Chris grinned

"What?" asked Leo felling slightly left out

"Yesterday Bianca and I went for our first check up" he explained "Want to see the sonogram?" he asked as he presented the object in question

"Of course I do" Leo answered as he almost grabbed the sonogram out of Chris's hand

Chris enjoyed the moment of confusion on Leo's face as he scanned the sonogram. Leo's head snapped suddenly up

"Are these…" Leo began to which Chris nodded

"Yes twins" he confirmed his fathers suspicion

XXXXX

San Francisco

Unnoticed by everyone or at least the sleeping Wyatt and Bianca who was watching TV and trying to relax a demon shimmered. Quietly he creped to the pile of boxes next to stairs and went to his knees. Within a couple of seconds he took the form of an trunk and remained motionless their

XXXXX

San Francisco Memorial

Ann checked the vitals of one of her patients as she heard the loudspeaker calling her name

"Dr. Annabel Halliwell please come to the main reception"

At first she thought that there were some troubles with Bianca but why come to the hospital when the grandfather to be was able to heal the worst injuries and sickness with a single touch. When she arrived she saw the source of her calling a man wearing a black suit with grey hair and white glows

"Fergusson" she said simply

"Miss Taggart nice to see you again" he replied politely

"Actually it's Mrs. Halliwell now Fergusson" she corrected him while smiling slightly she hadn't seen Fergusson for six years

"Yes my apologies old habits and I also must apologies for disturbing you during working hours"

"No worries" she answered as she led the man to the cafeteria

"So how have you been?" she asked

"Fine for a butler thank you for asking" he replied

"So to what do I owe this pleasure?" Ann asked as she handed Fergusson a cup of coffee

"Thank you, your father has sent me with an invitation for dinner this Thursday evening" he explained as he took a sip "Your mother will attend as well, casual clothing" he informed her

"What about my husband?" Ann asked already having a hunch were this was leading

"Mr. Halliwell is invited as well" he answered as Ann shoot him a puzzled look this she hadn't expected

XXXXX

Wyatt woke up feeling tired although he had slept the last couple of hours; he was sweaty so he made his way towards the bathroom. Once he closed the door he took of his clothes and steeped into the shower a jet of hot water hit his back as Wyatt relaxed enjoying the sensation. Once he got out he wiped the mirror and noticed that he indeed looked as if he hadn't been sleeping he shook of the felling as he orbed some clothes from his room into the bathroom. He got dressed and orbed downstairs were he found Bianca sleeping in front of the TV

"Obviously I'm not the only one that's tired" he muttered to himself as he waved his hand a blanked orbed down wrapping itself around Bianca's sleeping form

As he made his way back he noticed the empty boxes standing still next to the stairs. He and Chris forgot to throw them away, with another wave the boxes dispersed into a swirl of blue orbs a disappeared into the basement

One remained however

"Odd" he thought his telekinetic orbing power would usually work at the first try

He took a step forward to his surprise the box took a steep backwards

"What the…"

The box jumped up suddenly and took the form of a demon, the demon formed an energy ball in his hand and threw it at Wyatt

"Energy ball" he countered as he orbed the energy ball back at his attacker

The demon got hit across the chest and was sent flying backwards until he hit the wall and fell to floor unconscious

"Crystals, circle" spoke Wyatt as the crystal cage formed around their knew prisoner

"What happened?" asked Bianca woken up by the commotion

XXXXX

Magic school

"Alright class, for the next week practice orbing with bigger objects but be careful the bigger the object the more strength you need to transport it so don't overdue it" Chris's voice echoed as the bell rang

Since his mom and dad became a couple and actually stayed one the whitelighter-witch combination became much more acceptable within the magical community although several elders did protest it. The eventual consequence being more whitelighter-witch hybrids or witchlighters how they were popularly called and that led to the class of witchlighters Chris was teaching, the power of telekinetic orbing being a hybrid power that was commonly found among them. The class consisted of twenty-three pupils all of them between the ages of seven and twelve

Chris left the class as he heard Bianca's call echoing in his mind luckily it was Chris last class for today so he orbed out

XXXXX

The Manor

As Ann entered the Manor she was a lilted perplexed at the sight in front of her. Namely a demon had been imprisoned behind a crystal cage looking fearful at Wyatt while Bianca was pacing around

"Chris!" she called once more as Chris orbed next to her

"Something wrong?" he asked immediately as he saw the demon

"Not really" answered Wyatt "Chameleon demon" he explained

Chris understanding flicked his wrists freezing the room just in case there were more with another flick of his wrists he took of the freeze of Ann

"I thought mom and the aunts vanquished most of them back in 2014?" asked Chris

"So did I"

XXXXX

The underworld

A demon was thrown across the room by the source

"You sent that pathetic chameleon to do accomplish my orders!?" he yelled a fireball in his hand

"My lord chameleons are hard to find they are almost extinct the Charmed ones…" his explanation was cut short by the fireball blasting his right arm off

The demon yelled out in pain "Get me the broker" ordered the source as he moved his locks of brown hair out of his face

The injured demon simply shimmered out, unnoticed by either one of them a tall man with black hair and blue eyes was watching them from another plane of existence able to see almost everything yet unable to act alone

XXXXX

A/N: What do you say two updates in a row!! Oh and in my last chapter I accidentally wrote that Leo had sandy blue hair I met sandy blond, but that's what you get when you write at 11:30 pm

The next chapter is going to come as soon as possible


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed…sadly

XXXXXX

"What about a truth spell?" asked Melinda as she and her brothers examined the chameleon demon that still refused to let out even a single syllable

"Nah won't work if he won't talk and besides truth spells are known to backfire" explained Wyatt

"Does the book say anything?" asked Chris as he went towards the pedestal on which the book was placed "Minor offensive powers, main power allows it shape shift into almost everything usually works for other higher level demons as spy's, practically extinct since 2014 were one of them had really bad luck in crossing mom" Chris read aloud

"So for who are you working for?" asked Wyatt as the demon simply sat down and ignored him

XXXXXX

The underworld

The source was angry more even he was in a rage that his subjects knew to recognize as lethal they almost felt sorry for the demon broker that had sold the chameleon into the source's service

Two guards hurried aside as they saw their master approaching, the source entered a large quarry an excavation site of sorts were it was discovered, the source's current interest an ancient seal of old times that laid buried for unknown centuries beneath rock and earth

"You asked for me my lord?" a demon with hooves asked the source only sent him a glare

"Ah the chameleon demon?" the broker inquired "Don't worry my lord he want talk, cut his tongue out" the broker explained as the source raised he's eyebrow slightly surprised at the broker

XXXXX

In another part of the underworld the defeated she-demon rested next to the large throne her memories going through her head how she almost succeeded in creating a new source how she almost became the new source if it hadn't been for the charmed ones and their meddling.

Then however a slight chill passed over her rotting skin as she felt her powers slightly growing, someone was here she knew it, it had taken him some time she slightly opened her eyes and there he was, tall with dark hair and piercing blue eyes

"How did you hide from me?" he asked

She shifted in her small throne once more before answering "You don't get old as me and don't learn a couple of tricks, pull favors" she answered as the room filled itself with the corrosive air coming from her lungs

"Why?" was the only question he could form

He hadn't expected this more through coincidence then actual reason did he found out, they were supposed to be dead she and the baby

"Answer me seer!!" he asked more forcefully his voice echoing through the caverns

"Seer? Ah nobody called me that in decades…" she almost laughed, once she had been the most powerful of demonic seer's yet she didn't see her own destruction coming "…then again nobody had called you at all for decades hadn't they Balthazar?" she asked

"I'm no longer Balthazar my demon half was vanquished" he informed her

"Indeed it has but what has remained?" the Seer asked "Tell me is all what remains now Cole?"

Cole stare intensified "Tell him to stop"

"No"

"You tell him or I'm…"

"Do what? You are powerless to achieve anything stuck between realities what will you do Cole…" she taunted "Run to your witch?"

"Maybe I'll just do that"

"No you won't she has refused to listen to you decades ago Cole" she remarked as Cole turned into a cloud of smoke and disappeared

XXXXXX

The Manor

Although it took them some time they had relocated the chameleon demon up to the attic and made sure that there weren't any other demonic intruders

"Ok so now what he isn't exactly talkative" said Chris

"I say we torture him" added Mel

"Nah he would probably faint and it would take hours before he be would awake again and that would last to long" countered Chris

"I agree with Chris…" began Wyatt as they could hear the sound of shimmering behind them

More on instinct then reason Chris spun around and blasted the incoming figure with an electrical bolt, the man fell automatically to the floor with a loud yelp

"Dave!!" yelled both Mel and Wyatt as they recognized the figure

Quickly all three of them rushed over to their fallen friend luckily Chris had only hit his shoulder and injured him "Nice to see you again too" he offered as Melinda healed him

"Sorry really I thought you were a demon" Chris defended himself

"Well technically I am" Dave agreed as Wyatt helped him of the floor

Of course Dave possessed some demonic heritage but was far away from demon as any Halliwell. He was part manticore; his father had rescued him from his demonic mother with the help of the charmed ones when he was and infant an event that Chris recalled more the vividly thanks to his new or rather old memories

"So you don't write, call or visit in ages and then you blast me with… what was that again?" he asked pretending to be offended

"Sorry new power" Chris apologized once more

"Oh a new power even" Dave added "What happened to will be amigos no matter what?"

Dave had often visited the charmed ones with his father and even went to magic school with their children in order to master his demonic powers before they mastered him and became especially close with Chris during the period and even received an enchanted ring, from Piper no less that allowed him to shimmer into the Manor past its barriers

"But that's not why I'm visiting" he continued "Why do I have to find out that Bianca and you are having twins from my whitelighter and not from you?"

"Well we've been quite busy… wait you're whitelighter how she knows that?" asked a baffled Chris as Wyatt nodded

"Looks like you're old man has been parading around "up there" with that info" explained Dave

"Typical dad" commented Mel as Dave turned around to thank her for the healing, however he was slightly baffled as he saw Melinda in his memory she was still that little girl with freckles and attitude now before him stood a young woman with a mini skirt red dyed hair

"What cat got your tongue?" Mel teased as Dave blinked

"Not that I won't to interrupt but we still have a demon to take care off" Wyatt pointed out

As the group turned around they saw that the demon held an energy ball in his hand

"What he still hasn't figured out that that won't help him?" Dave asked

"Nah he's probably just stupid" Chris pointed out, the chameleon however swallowed its own energy ball and exploded "Alright didn't see that one coming"

XXXXX

"What about this one?" Ann asked as she raised a teddy bear with a pink ribbon

"We already have five of those" Bianca answered

She couldn't believe that Chris had actually talked her into baby shopping with Ann while he and his siblings were demon hunting

"What we need are cribs" said Bianca as she took out a list she and Chris had made

"That would be down the corridor" Said Ann as she added the small teddy in the shopping cart

XXXXX

Los Angles

Leo orbed into his and Piper's apartment the sonogram in hand he had told the news to Manah and another couple of elders with whom he was on good terms, Piper would probably blow him up because he told them before her though

"Piper" he called odd she wasn't here

Leo entered the small kitchen that Piper insisted on having and their, he saw a small posted it on the fridge

Leo

Dan has rescheduled our dinner with him and Jacob from tomorrow night to this evening same place at eight p.m. weir something casual and try not be very late

Love Piper

Great it was two before eight, quickly took off the elder robes and grabbed some clothes from his drawer unluckily those clothes belonged to Piper, once he had put them back, after folding them a quirk he picked up from Piper, he took out his clothes got dressed, with a glance he looked at the clock 20:17 great Piper will be really pleased after this one once he checked that his wallet was in his pocket and that the sonogram was there too he orbed out

XXXXX

San Francisco

"What are you doing?" asked Ann as she entered the guest room or the soon to be nursery where she found Dave and Chris trying to assemble something

"Were trying to assemble the crib's, I swear these things were invented by demons" Chris answered sarcastically

"Why didn't you ask Mel for help?" Ann inquired

In the Halliwell household it had become quite a running joke that between two boys and a girl it had been the girl that mastered the fine art of a handy man, Chris had inherited their mothers cooking skills making him an excellent chef, Wyatt was the one with the largest power department and a serious lack in practical skills while Mel was the one with the crack at the tools.

"Yeah well were seriously considering that" said Dave

"What about the whole we can make it on our own were buddies and that jazz?" asked Chris

"Yeah well that was before I realized that you had to be a rocket scientist just to read the instructions"

"What about the demon?" Ann asked

"He committed suicide"

"So what was he in the need of counseling?"

"To attack us here? Obviously" Chris replied with a shrug "Where's Bi?"

"She's ravaging the fridge" Ann informed "Where is my husband"

"With Mel in Magic School Aunt Paige called said it was urgent"

XXXXXX

Magic School

"So aunty what's up?" Melinda asked immediately

Paige lifted her head as she heard Melinda's cheerful voice and saw her niece enter her office followed by her nephew

"Hey guys you'll want to sit down" she told them

"Okay now I am worried" Wyatt spoke

"Mel you remember the pendent that you found?"

"The one that belonged to Rita" Mel frowned "Did finally figure out what it was?"

Paige gulped slightly "Yeah well we finally figured it out when one of our retired teacher's identified it, it's called a veno and it serves as a shield obscuring it's wearer with the aura of the creature that blood has been added to it"

"So Rita used some good being to disguise herself?" asked Mel

"Someone might be still held prisoner?" asked Wyatt while catching on more quickly then his younger sister

"No I've already asked Kyle to run some blood test's and to try to figure out to whom it belonged" Paige calmed them booth down

"And whose is it?" asked both

"Well Kyle narrowed it down to a family tree right here in San Francisco…"

"And?" both Mel and Wyatt were popping with excitement

"It's Halliwell" Paige said quietly "Its Halliwell blood"

XXXXXX

A/N: Yeah well the updates are going to be quite irregular until Christmas then I'll be able to update more regularly the next chapter will be in two weeks time more or less h


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed….

A/N: this chapter is currently being rated M due to some scenes that may not be all out appropriate

XXXXX

The underworld

"Are you sure?" the source asked or demanded

"Yes my liege I triple checked everything" the alchemist answered

"Good now explain to me how this works"

"Well my lord it seems that several millennia ago a powerful lineage of witches called the Keepers used their magic to seal the mystical energies of the darklighter lords within this small tomb" the alchemist gestured towards the ancient relic betted within the wall of the cave "by doing so they hoped to aid the forces of good to win the epic battle that has raged for eternity…"

"Get to the point, will you" the source snapped

"Yes of course, they seal itself was protected by various and powerful protective spells that to my disdain are still in function this very day and have proven most difficult to surpass or brake however their still exists hope" the alchemist confirmed as the source tapped its foot impatiently "the only known way to destroy these spells is by using the blood of a powerful witch descending from a long line of witches"

"The blood of the Keepers?" the source asked slightly intrigued

"No my liege I have already checked it seems that the last descendent perished during the crusades there are others however whose blood may also work"

"Others ?"

"Yes my lord the Warren bloodline being the most prominent one" the alchemist answered as the source smiled

XXXXX

Los Angeles

A set of orbs quickly took the form of Leo Wyatt within one of the cubicles in the men's bathroom. Luckily nobody noticed with one more check in the mirror he left the bathroom and checked his watch he was only 25 minutes late. Quickly he sensed for Piper and found her sitting in the corner of the expensively decorated restaurant. She was sitting opposite of Dan and next to Dan's son Jacob a kind in his mid or late teens, Dan seemed to be focusing completely on the conversation that he was having with Piper while Jacob seemed to be dieing of boredom

"Leo!" Piper said brightly as she saw her husband approaching Dan on the other hand looked as if he had swallowed the plate in front of him, luckily for him only Jacob noticed

"Sorry I'm late I got caught up in traffic" Leo answered as he sat down next to Piper and opposite of Jacob who was obviously confused

"Traffic were have you been?" asked Dan politely

"I was picking up a fax from our hotel and gut held up since I didn't know the streets here" he lied/explained

"What fax?" Piper asked since Leo definitely wasn't a fax receiver in any state

"From Chris he sent us the baby's sonogram" Leo explained as he handed Piper the picture which she eagerly grabbed

"Who is Chris?" Jacob asked politely as Dan eyed him with suspicion

"Chris is our second son" Leo explained

"Aren't you a little young for kids?" Jacob asked completely confused by Leo's appearance since he looked as if he was twenty years younger then Piper

"Oh I age gracefully" Leo offered with a smile as the waiter approached

"No I meant…" Jacob's question was interrupted by a loud BANG as the approaching waiters trey exploded followed by a "Twins!!" from Piper, the food was sent flying upwards and then it crashed on several of the guests including Piper, Leo and Jacob

XXXXX

San Francisco

Phoebe was once more stuck in her office much longer then she would have expected to be in her late forties, hell she didn't even expect to have a job in her late forties. Once more she opened an e-mail witch contained someone else's problems; a woman in her late thirties was complaining that she and her husband weren't having enough sex recently it had been two weeks since their last time. Hmph… how about four months? That was the time she and Jason had been intimate the last time.

A small cloud of smoke took the form of Phoebe's departed husband Cole next to her

"Phoebe?" Cole asked, she gave no recognition "Phoebe this is really important!" Cole repeated louder this time Phoebe still continued to read her e-mail giving no sign that she had heard or seen Cole

"Phoebe listen to me!!" he half yelled, time was running out "Come on Pheebs you are one of the most powerful seers on the globe if anyone can see me then you" Cole almost pleaded as the words of the demonic seer still rang in his ears "Phoebe please I need you" he whispered

Phoebe raised her head suddenly "Hello?"

"Phoebe?" Cole asked as hope shot up his chest

Phoebe was looking around, slightly confused

XXXXX

The Manor, Wyatt & Ann's bedroom

Wyatt moaned in pure ecstasy as Ann kissed that spot on his neck, quickly he grabbed her and tossed her over, him now lying on top with a mere thought he orbed Ann's shirt and bra of while she wrapped her hands around him and kissed him passionately once more. Wyatt started kissing Ann's neck; Ann reached down and started unbuttoning Wyatt's pants. Quickly Wyatt was only left in his boxer shorts

The living room

"Are you sure about that?"

"Positive it isn't Wyatt's nor mine blood and Aunt Paige checked on Jamie it isn't his either" Chris explained as Bianca shifted her head on his shoulder "Anyway Paige said that she is checking on something else…" Bianca jumped suddenly followed by Chris

"What is anything…" he started "They are kicking!!" she interrupted him

"Huh?"

"The babies are kicking or one of them is anyway" Bianca explained as she guided Chris's hand to her belly

Indeed the babies/baby was kicking as Chris felt it while grinning broadly

Wyatt & Ann's room

Ann's panties were also lying somewhere on the floor her legs were wrapped around Wyatt's hips as he entered her, she shuddered, he thrust forward, like in a tango the two found a rhythm of passion, luckily the room was sound proof or otherwise the whole house would have been able to hear them moaning, Wyatt's tongue entered Ann's mouth locking the two in a passionate kiss with a final thrust the couple gasped in pleasure

The Attic

Melinda was flipping around the book of Shadows on the hoping for a sign from the family heirloom, Dave whose apartment was being gassed for termites was soundly sleeping on the couch; well he was kind of cute when he was sleeping, vulnerable…

"What are you thinking?" she scolded herself silently as the books pages started flipping opening on the page with the entry on the human side of Balthazar: Cole

Wyatt & Ann's room

Lying beneath the covers on their bed the couple snuggled

"I take it you missed me" Ann asked jokingly as Wyatt nibbled on her ear

"How did you guess?" he responded

"The last hour and a half were a give away"

Ann placed her head on Wyatt's bare chest listening to his heart beat as he wrapped his hands around her while they enjoyed the feeling of their bare skins touching each other

"Oh I almost forgot tomorrow evening we are having dinner with my parents" Ann's voice sounded as if she had just swallowed a lemon

"Yeah?How come?" Wyatt asked genuinely surprised

"Haven't got any idea" she answered

"Oh did you take the potions I made this morning?" Wyatt asked

"Yeah although I still can't tell apart the blinding and the vanquishing potions" she confessed as she buried her head deeper into his chest "Have you figured out whose blood that was?"

"No but aunt Paige is checking on a hunch"

XXXX

Los Angeles

Leo was just done with getting the salad out of his hair as Jacob joined him at the sink

"Now that's what I call a bang for dinner" Jacob commented jokingly as Leo chuckled

"Couldn't agree with you more" he added, the kid had a sense of humor "Where is your father?"

"Probably yelling at the management" Jacob replied as he let the water flow into the sink "Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?"

"No fire away" Leo couldn't help it he really liked the kid he seemed the complete opposite of Dan

"How old are you exactly?"

"I turned 50 four months ago" Leo answered with a feeling of unease in the pit of his stomach

"You did? Hell you don't look a day over thirty…" Leo stomach dropped, could Jacob see past Piper's spell or even worse was it wearing of?

"Uhm well I already told you I age gracefully" Leo replied praying that something might happen to bust him out and luckily for him Dan strolled into the bathroom with a tomato on his shoulder

XXXX

The underworld

"Are you sure?" the source asked

"Positive my son any action that might endanger the pregnancy would not be advisable within three months the twins will be born and then we will harvest their power for our cause" the seer spoke her vision being clearer then it had been it years

XXXXX

Los Angeles

"I still can't believe it twins!!" Piper ranted as she and Leo entered their apartment well orbed into it more likely

"Piper…" Leo tried but as usual didn't manage to formulate a sentence without Piper interrupting him

"I mean one baby is challenging enough but two that's simply going overboard!!" Piper had effectively started to pace across the living room

"Pip…" Leo opened his mouth

"Leo first thing tomorrow morning we are orbing over there…"

"The first thing tomorrow morning we are checking on Jacob's parentage" this time Leo interrupted Piper

"Huh?" she asked looking puzzled

"He can see past your spell which means its wearing off or…"

"He is a witch" Piper completed the sentence "Are you sure I mean he could have just been polite" she was actually clinging to hope that Leo might have been wrong

"He said that I look as if I never hit my thirties"

Hope dashed

XXXXX

TBC

A/N: Yeah well as I said it the updating is going to become quite irregular but I think that the next chapter is going to be up in some two weeks time R&R


End file.
